


Sharing Hearth

by keeperoforden



Series: WonderSuperCorpCifer [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman (Comics), Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: Claustrophobia, Developing Relationship, Diana ships supercorp, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I dont have the hang of it if I'm honest, Kara Danvers Loves Food, Lena Luthor Gets a Hug, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Kara Danvers, Protective Lena Luthor, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Sub Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Supercorp-centric - Freeform, Top Diana (Wonder Woman)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25171159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeperoforden/pseuds/keeperoforden
Summary: Post 5x19.After Leviathan's neutralization and Lex's 'defeat', Kara and Lena had some ways to go to rebuild their relationship. Not that either of them really knew how to go about doing so.Luckily, divine intervention happened. Their post crisis acquaintance Diana invited them both (along with Lucifer) for lunch. Who were they to refuse the invitation?
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman) & Lena Luthor, Diana (Wonder Woman) & Lucifer Morningstar, Kara Danvers & Diana (Wonder Woman), Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: WonderSuperCorpCifer [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822327
Comments: 18
Kudos: 155





	1. Clearing Your Head on the Coastal Road

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I'm continuing this cuz I'm bored. You can read the first part for context. Or don't.

The costal road had a calm but stunning view. The sparkling blue of the ocean stretched outward to the beyond, uninterrupted by any human activity. It was as if this was one of the places that you could actually leave life behind.

Lena couldn't help get lost in it. She had never really been here before, not like she ever had real reasons to; it was well outside of National City's rural residential area. Her final destination definitely perfect for someone who not only wanted to enjoy a view but also did not want to be bothered.

Maybe that's why she decided to come, to get away from life right now.

Lena helped Kara stop Leviathan from killing millions of people using Obsidian North lenses. Then they went on to take down Lex, who was working with Lillian, unsurprisingly. They were attempting to extract or at least replicate the immortality of Rama Khan and his group of ancient aliens. Clearly Lena had made him uncomfortable with the idea of mortality.

While Supergirl reclaimed the bottled alien elementals, Lena destroyed any research Lillian and Lex has started. Immortal Luthors wasn't something the world needed. Lex hadn't anticipate failing, but he did plan for their disruption.

Lena shut her eyes and grimaced at the painful memories. She never really thought knowing Kara was Supergirl would make her feelings so much more...complicated.

The autopilot in Lena's car detected a blockage in the road and braked to a halt.

Opening her eyes Lena gave a small smile. She should have guessed she wouldn't have been the only one invited for lunch. Lena stepped out of the driver's seat, making her way toward Supergirl.

"I should have known she was going to invite you too."

Lena chuckled, "I was just thinking the same thing."

They shared a muted happiness upon seeing each other. They hadn't in a while. Things had been hectic.

It was nice to see Lena with her hair down and dressed so casually, in a wine red long sleeved top that was rolled up to her elbow complete with jeans and boots. She was more often than not required to be formal and work ready.

"Nice car- I bet you made it yourself," Kara trying to keep things casual.

"Yeah. It has autopilot just like my plane."

"Well if you can automate a plane, a car is probably child's play for you," Kara laughed.

"Do you...do you want a ride? If you want to fly its fine..."

Kara's eyes lit up, "Yeah...no...I mean I'd love to."

Lena smiled at Kara's fumbling as they headed into her car.

Kara sat in the passenger seat and proceeded to put her glasses on, causing her super suit to dematerialize. Under it she also sported jeans and a white, blue and black plaid shirt.

"She told you dress relaxed casual right?" Kara questioned.

Lena smiled as the car started forward once more.

"She did. But I think even if she wears a potato sack she'll still look like a goddess next to us."

"Exactly! She's so beautiful..."

Lena smiled. It had been such a long time since she had such an easy conversation with Kara. Its always the little things that you take for granted that you miss the most.

"So..." Kara adjusted her glasses, "...do you think she is one?"

"One what?"

"You know...a goddess?"

Lena rose her eyebrow as she stared at Kara. She never put a lot of thought into Diana after their first encounter. She was consumed by the notion she was going to fix humanity at the time. It was only when she recently received a call asking her to lunch did she try and learn more about the mystery woman. All she had to go on was man claiming to be the devil said she was a celestial being. Although it was in the realm of possibility, Lena herself was someone who liked proof.

"That would depend on if I believed that the actual devil was telling the truth. She didn't admit or deny it. Diana's... mysterious that way. All I could verify was that she actually is a curator and not much else. What do you think?"

"She and Lucifer seemed to know about the crisis so maybe they're from different universes. And there's something about her...more...both of them."

"I know what you mean. I figured if I was going to take a break from things right now figuring out who Diana is would be an easier puzzle to try and solve."

Lena's smile faded slowly as Kara's expression morphed from one of curiosity to uncertainty as she sighed deeply. An uncomfortable silence took over. If Lena was honest, being open with Supergirl was an entirely new challenge. When it was just Kara, Lena's self doubt and self depreciation was always quickly dispelled. Now, whatever Lena had to be apprehensive about, automatically would probably mean a potential obstacle for Supergirl. She was still getting used to this new normal.

The little things Kara did for her were in fact so big. To have compassion and trust for the relative of someone who is out for your blood was something only Kara could do.

"Well however things play out with Lex's presidential campaign, I know we'll figure things out together."

"Together," Lena affirmed softly.

Kara's determined nod momentarily dissolved the tension of the larger problems their lives held over their heads.

Off to meet Diana Prince, though they both didn't believe for a second that was her real name.

"Her and Bruce Wayne though...wooo... talk about power couple," Kara swooned.

"Seemed off," Lena scoffed dismissively

"What do you mean?"

"She lives in Paris for goodness sake Kara. She isn't some who strikes me as needing a sugar daddy," Lena offered casually.

Kara reddened. She didn't want to out Bruce Wayne as Batman. Diana and Bruce were obviously close enough for them to know each other's secrets. For Batman to make himself available to Diana on a moments notice like that...well he wouldn't do that for just anyone. He was an intense individual, at least the version she met, and if that were a rubric he would be the same here. Yet with Diana he was so at ease. Happy even. Lighter.

Perhaps that was what was drawing them to Diana now. A desire to feel lighter. At least that was Kara's reason and from what Lena said, that was her reason too.

"Even though he called her princess...I really don't think he's the daddy Lena," Kara peered up at Lena from over her glasses.

Turning to Kara wide eyed, her brows raised as high as they could go, as Lena reddened at the proposition. The thought lingered between their incredulous stare as the implications fanned out in their respective imaginations. Lena broke their silent contemplation to speed up the car so they could get to Diana faster.

Kara giggled at this new urgency causing Lena to snicker as well. Even if nothing was really gained from lunch with Diana, Kara was glad she was finally able to spend time with Lena. She had thoroughly missed doing so.


	2. Alone time with the Devil

Yes Diana said casual. But he was the Devil he had an image to maintain. Maybe he also wanted to make a good impression. In his impeccably crisp, black three piece suit he admired her as she floated around bare footed in her large kitchen, the flare of her short white A-Line dress trailing behind her. The full yet delicate waves of her hair cascaded over her shoulders. Diana was a concoction he could barely describe. She evoked purity and sin all at once, radiating power and strength within aching Hellenistic beauty.

Lucifer found himself distracted from opening the bottle of scotch he brought with him.

A sultry eye peered at him, "There is wine if you prefer."

His mischievous smile was slow and seductive. He quickly poured two glasses of the golden liquid. It was the greatest decision he made to get here early before the other guests would arrive. With all this food prepared there must be about a dozen people at least on their way.

He took a seat at the other side of the spacious kitchen counter and watched as she was poured water into a large pot before covering the lid.

"Hope you aren't in need of a sous chef," Lucifer extended his arm offering her a glass.

Diana smiled accepting his offering, "No this just needs five minutes and I'm done."

"To my gracious host and the afternoon of pleasure she offers," his voice deep and dripping with hopeful innuendo as he lifted his tumbler in toast.

"To the Lightbringer for gracing my home with his warm presence," Diana smiled, throwing her head back consuming her drink in one.

Lucifer was dumbstruck. In the back of his mind he would love to take her out for a wild night and try to get her drunk. She could surely outdrink a berserker. The pervading thought that ate at his brain was her continued use of 'Lightbringer'. It irked him and at the same times, a part of him...enjoyed...the acknowledgement.

Most people never believed he was the actual devil, they just thought it was all an elaborate performance. Diana knew it wasn't. Just as he knew she was divinity. She however refused to accept the fiendish persona he presented instead seeing the layers of him, picking out the one she wanted to converse with.

"Very smooth, I shall have another when you're finished," Diana passed back her empty tumbler, "I will go slower next time to keep up with you," with a cheeky wink.

Lucifer huffed with slightly amused defeat, "So much for getting you drunk. How else am I supposed to figure out who you are?" finally taking a sip of his drink.

"Do you really want to know? When your curiosity has been satisfied I shall become boring," Diana leaned on the counter drawing closer to him.

His dark eyes drank her all in. She was more intoxicating than anything other substance he knew and he had done everything known to man.

"I seriously doubt that," he hummed.

Diana smiled, "Then save your questions for when the other guests arrive. I will satisfy all your curiosities in one go."

Guests. The reminder was like a bucket of ice cold water poured onto him. He highly doubted she would satisfy all of them they way they truly would desire her, not that she couldn't. Diana was someone to be enjoyed alone. Selfishly. Which is probably why he envied that brooding older man she was with when the first met. Still, Lucifer was glad to be in her presence once more.

"How are things with you and Chloe?" Diana shifted, folding her powerful arms as she leaned her hip against the counter.

Lucifer frowned. Not that he wasn't in love with the detective, just he didn't want to think of her while he thought of sinning with the goddess.

"The detective's fine. She actually went on a camping trip with her human spawn."

"Did she not invite you to join her?"

"She did but her ex, Detective Douche, was also going, so I decided it best not to ruin whatever penance she's looking for. Besides children aren't really my cup of tea."

"Hmmm...and did you tell her you love her?"

A nervous pause followed before Lucifer swallowed, "No."

"Why not?" Diana tilted her head.

"The right moment never presented itself."

Diana cast her eyes down sadly, pondering silently for a moment, then sighed.

"Mortals are fragile things. Do not wait to admit to your love. Tell her and the moment will become the right one."

Lucifer sighed deeply, "Do you always riddle your sentences like a sphinx when you want people to take your advice?"

Her shoulders shook as she laughed softly, "Of course, everything sounds more meaningful that way."

Lucifer found himself snickering with her as he finished his drink. Diana kept calling him Lightbringer but she was more deserving of the title than him.

Diana hovered over her stove, five minutes having elapsed. She tentatively opened the lid of her pot, checking the doneness of what she was making. Apparently satisfied, she began taking each item out of the pot one by one, plating them aesthetically around a ramekin of sause.

"Our mutual acquaintances are here," Diana stated plainly.

Lucifer who was about to pour their second round of drinks cocked his head quizzically. He didn't hear anything. Then the doorbell rang. Lucifer couldn't hold in his sneer.

"Why are they here so early?"

Diana only smiled, her task undisturbed by the interruption.

"Can you see them in please?"

When he did not move, Diana shot him one insistent glance that Lucifer scowled at but could not resist. Honestly who could say no to her? He propelled himself to the door under Diana's watchful eyes. His alone time with the goddess coming to an abrupt end.


	3. The First of 100 Questions

"Woah...I didn't think she'd be into cars," Kara exclaimed.

Lena pulled up next to two convertibles at their destination, feeling a twinge of inadequacy. Or maybe it was annoyance at the overt display of frivolous luxury she hadn't expected. If she knew this was the case, she would have came with something flasher. She beelineed nonchalantly for the door bell as soon as she parked, while Kara took her time admiring the vehicles.

One of the cars was a chic, elegant silver Mercedes. Lena had never quite seen the cabriolet before, half guessing it was a one of a kind vehicle. The other was a black 1962 Corvette. Kara came up to the car's front and furrowed her brow as she read the license plate on the vintage automobile.

"Fallin one..."

Lena glanced back at the plate then her eyes snapped onto Kara's, conclusions in both their minds forming simultaneously. Just as Kara was about to give voice to what they were thinking the front door swung open.

"Oh its you," was how the well dressed Devil greeted them in a disappointed but familiar British tone.

Lena and Kara understood his feelings all too well, now realizing that they had to share Diana's company once more.

"Who else were you expecting?" Kara asked as she came up to the door.

Lucifer grinned mischievously, "Well I thought the strippers would be here by now...unless you girls are here to do a routine then please come right in!"

A slack jawed Kara turned beet red. Her mouth moved for a rebuttal but no words were forthcoming.

"And you're what? The sarcastic butler? Is this the only way the devil got to sweat in her shadow?" Lena tiffed.

Kara's blood drained from her face. Did Lena really remember who this could be?

"Hmmm...careful now darling, I'm beginning to like you," the Devil purred at Lena.

The hairs on the back of her neck felt like embedded needles as he smiled, but Lena wouldn't balk. Not even for the devil himself. He couldn't just insult them and remain unscathed.

"You capes though, still too uptight for me," he sneered, "well come on in, don't keep her waiting."

Instead of holding the door open and inviting them in like a gentleman, Lucifer simply left it open and walked back inside, expecting them to follow him.

Kara's uncertain expression found Lena's steadfast glare. She wasn't going to be intimidated by the Devil. Kara couldn't help but marvel at Lena, she was so fearless. Ready to take on any obstacle to get what she wanted.

Her hand grasped Kara's. With bold steps Lena entered the house, following Lucifer, pulling Kara along with her. They came here for Diana and she for one wasn't going to be unnerved by him. Devil or not. Besides once she and Kara were together, they would protect each other.

With his back to the new arrivals Lucifer poured out a drink for himself. Diana may want to share something else with her new guests. He could hear them stop behind him.

They all watched as Diana causally pulled the straps of each of her sandals over her heel, one at a time. It wasn't anything extraordinary but they all felt like voyeurs.

Kara felt the grip on her hand tighten, Lena was nervous, her heart was racing. Diana finally stood up to her full height to greet them with a wide warm smile. Kara smiled back and waved with her free hand.

"Hey Diana, its so nice to see you again," Kara chirped.

Diana glided to them and took them both in a giant embrace. Kara returned it enthusiastically with her free arm, she was a hugger after all. Lena was more tentative in her affection with their acquaintance, squeezing Kara's hand harder upon contact with Diana. With gentle strokes of her thumb, Kara attempted to soothe Lena's apprehension.

"Welcome to you both."

With a sip on his lips, Lucifer watch the women's exchange. The puppy he wasn't sure about, but the femme fatale she was here for Diana, much like he was. Her green eyes were already blown. He considered that Diana gathered them all here so she could be the centre of their attention. It would be narcissistic if it were anyone else, but she was greek, and all this was hedonism for her. Their pleasure would be her pleasure.

She knew their intentions as well. Diana leaned out of the group hug, finding Kara's free hand with her own and Lena's elbow with her opposite hand.

"I'm so happy to see you together," Diana professed joyfully as she regarded both women before her.

"I have to say I was a little surprised when you called. I half expected us to meet again in more dire circumstances," Kara articulated casually.

Diana smiled at her unconscious misstep, "Really? What sort of circumstances would that be Kara?"

Kara's jaw slackened as she blushed, realizing what she had done. It was like flew here on a bus all over again. It wasn't that she explicitly said she was Supergirl. Or that she even knew who Diana was.

"Well...just... I meant-"

"She means that we were hoping to see you at another charity gala," Lena covered without missing a beat, "Right Kara?" Lena turned to her and nodded.

It was a flimsy redirection but Lena committed to it, making her expression serious to sell the excuse. She was coming to terms with the full extent of what it means to know Kara's secret. Having to lie to protect Supergirl's identity was a bit of a humbling experience. Lena realized however, much like any other super friend, she was willing to go the distance to protect Kara.

"That is exactly what I meant! Thank you Lena for clarifying."

Diana suppressed her laugh but Lucifer couldn't.

"I see the rift between the Luthor and El women is over. As I hoped it would be."

Kara straightened and turned apprehensive, released Diana's hand and held Lena's tighter now, "You knew?"

"Of course. Just as Lucifer and I knew each other and just as you and Lena both knew me." Diana stepped over to a nearby table and poured out two mimosas for her new arrivals.

Knowledge was power and with the scales of power tipped in her hosts side, Lena grew defensive. Accepting the chilled red beverage along with Kara, Lena spoke, "On the contrary Ms. Prince, if that is your real name, we know very little about you."

"Which is why I have invited you all here. Please, let us sit," Diana politely directed them away from the kitchen.

"Perhaps it would be best if we didn't get too comfortable in the event we need to make an abrupt exit," Lena stated plainly.

Lena's green eyes cut into her. Diana wondered if her verbal sparring was on par with her swordplay. She held Lena no ill will of course, she was only being rightfully cautious, if not to be protective of Kara.

Diana gave small smile and acquiesced, "Very well then," she gestured to Lucifer, "my drink?"

Lucifer remained quiet in the uncomfortable atmosphere the ladies created. The mortals were clearly secretive about who they were. Diana took a relaxed but regal seat at one of the stools at the kitchen island, crossing her firm, long legs.

"I didn't not summon you here to be apprehensive. Ask your questions till you find ease. I shall answer them all truthfully," Diana assured, matching Lena's seriousness but with diminished intensity.

Kara and Lena shared a glance, they hadn't expected Diana to be so open given that she was wrapped in a shroud of mystery.

"Honestly is an interrogation really necessary?" Lucifer passed Diana's drink to her and casually sat beside her. There were other, more fun ways to know a person than asking a hundred questions.

Diana put her hand on his forearm, wordlessly thanking him for consideration. He sighed and wryly smiled back in comprehension, mortals were like that. Lena and Kara had finally let go of one another and were ready with their questions.

"Who goes first?" Diana asked before taking a sip of her drink.

"Who are you?" as expected Lena did not hesitate to go straight to business.

Diana did not flich at the question but waited a beat before answering. The knowledge she was about to impart was as sacred as Kara's own secret. However truth built trust. It was so especially with Lena. Her brown eyes locked onto the impatient greens.

"I am Diana of Themyscira. Daughter of Hippolyta. Queen of the Amazons."


	4. What's Good for the Devil is Good for the Luthor

Her brain felt as if it had been bitch slapped, blanking completely. Was there really other questions to ask after that answer? Was this real?

Lena slowly turned to Kara who was in a similar state of shock, her brows arched high and her jaw dropped. Well Kara's a real alien, that flies and occasionally lasers shoot out of her eyes. So this all remained in the realm of possibility. 

On the other hand, Lucifer took in the exotic woman with renewed interest. He hummed appreciatively, "Alright then, Amazon Princess. Power and beauty, it all makes perfect sense! Can I meet some more Amazons?"

"Unfortunately no."

"Wa- well why not?" Lucifer's heart sank.

Sadness crossed Diana's eyes, "The Gods hid the island to the world. The location is lost even to those who leave it."

"You can't go back?" Kara's tone full of concern and understanding sorrow.

"No."

The charity gala. They were all orphans in a way.

"Truthfully I don't even know if it still exists here. My memory is that of a different earth and things have not unfolded here as they did on my earth. I only hold on to the notion that if I still exist then Themyscira must also."

"What's different?" Kara needing to know what changed from the crisis.

"So much. Your cousin for one. He and Lois did not yet have a son. He helped repel an invasion."

"Been there done that," Lena brushed off, trying to play things cool as she finally took a sip of her mimosa. Pomegranate flavored, how thematic.

"You have faced New Gods before?" Diana inquired.

"What do you mean new?" Lucifer chipped in.

"A race of powerful cosmic gods, commanded by Darkseid."

"No...we haven't," Kara admitted.

"Not yet. I hope your own league of heroes will be ready when the time comes."

"I bet dear old Dad just sat by and watched it happen," Lucifer spat snarkly.

Kara lowered her head and trudged to the stool next to Diana. She put her untouched mimosa on the counter and slumped onto the seat.

"We should have sat down," Kara deflated.

Diana put a gentle, supportive hand on Kara's shoulder, "Kara, do not let thoughts of what might be burden you. Live here now, unhindered by future anxiety. Whatever happens, know that you will never have to face it alone."

Over the rim of her glasses, Lena's empathetic yet determined stare caught her. That much was true, at the least, Lena would be there with her and she with Lena.

"You're right," Kara offered a small smile.

"Good," Diana's arm reached back to the other side of the counter, "I made these- just for you."

An entire platter potstickers was placed on Kara's lap. Kara's eyes widened with glee.

"What- potstickers! ....Nooo, I can't have all."

"Spare none of them for anyone here," Diana instructed with an encouraging smile.

"You made all that just to feed the glutton?" Lucifer jabbed.

Kara blushed but began eating in spite of him. Her eyes closing on the first bite, the flavorful dumpling melting in her mouth, "OhmyGod. What is this? Its so good."

"Next question," Lena interjected her curiosity not yet adequately satisfied, "is he really the devil?"

Lucifer snapped his dark eyes onto her resentfully. Diana glanced at him for a moment before turning back to Lena. Kara slowed her chewing awaiting the answer.

"He's not lying."

"Thank you! Mortals always think I am, when in fact I don't lie at all."

"So he's telling the truth? That you are a...celestial being?"

"I was brought to life by Zeus so suppose in a way that is true, although I do not think of myself equal to the gods."

Diana took another sip of scotch as everyone silently processed this information.

"Your father's a bit of a harlot. I mean, I get around with the humans but at least I don't leave behind offspring after every shag."

Kara choked mid swallow of her dumpling and Lena gulped down the rest of her drink. Diana laughed at Lucifer's crass conjecture.

"On the contrary, my mother sculpted me from clay then he brought me to life," Diana clarified.

"Oh...how very genesis like..."

"And getting to know 'the Fallen One' better seemed like a good idea to you, Princess?" Lena questioned sarcastically.

Familiar stares from Kara and Lucifer were shot at her, as if she had overstepped. Lena was questioning Diana's judgment. Questioning a goddess.

Diana knew better than to be insulted. Lena was slow to trust and she was right to do so. Protecting ownself had it's place. However Lucifer deserved fairness.

"You are wise to be cautious Lena. I imagine you have always had to. Unlike you, Lucifer wears his heart on his sleeve. The way Kara does. They will never be a mystery to me. Therefore I would not deny him my friendship simply because of the way he is perceived by everyone else."

There was a tension in the air. Diana just compared Kara to the Devil then implied Lena was the only one to be uncertain about. Leaving Lena to suddenly feel like the outsider.

Diana rose and slowly approached Lena.

"In that way you are much like him. Trying to break free of an identity created by the incorrect perception of others."

Lena's feet were rooted to the ground she stood on, frozen before the judgment of the goddess. Was this what happened at death? 

Kara could hear Lena's heart race, in direct contrast with her steely facade. So was Lucifer's but he had a nervous expression on his face, as if he were experiencing stage fright, unaccustomed to being so seen.

Diana gently held Lena's shoulders, her soft brown eyes holding the greens in place, "And like him, I would not deny you the same."

Lena swallowed.

"Do you understand?"

Lena nodded quickly and wordlessly.

"Good," Diana rewarded the young woman with a warm smile.

Lena exhaled deeply, her shoulders dropping as the tension within was excised from her. Unexamined emotions rushed out causing her eyes to leak. But Diana was there, catching them, wiping them delicately off her face with her fingers. Diana was so intense. Lena felt Diana was simultaneously drowning and saving her. The strain inside Lena emptied, saturated by a validation she thought she stopped craving.

The relationship between Kara and herself was an unspoken rebellion of destiny. Trying to prove the natural order could be resisted, that a Super and a Luthor could really be together. It was easy to believe that's all it was, but Lena knew Kara saw her. Kara was the only one who ever really did, the only one who tried.

Until this Amazon Goddess. Who was casually befriending the Devil and a Luthor. 

Without even thinking, Lena leaned into Diana, grasping her in a tight hug. Diana did not miss a beat and cradled the soft, smaller woman, one of her hands stroking Lena's head, allowing Lena to bask in her relief.

Absently polishing off her dumplings, Kara felt a strange pride in her. She had never really seen Lena so vulnerable with another person before. Even if she could only do so with a goddess, Kara was glad there was someone else who she could let go with. Lena seemed so free. Lighter. That's why they were all here. Why they all came to Diana.

Searching her mind Kara found a self loathing there too. She was never that open with Lena about her own secrets. Only after the second meeting, Diana basically told her the major bits. By contrast it took her four years to do so with Lena. No wonder Lena was keeping her distance, she probably felt like Kara would never really trust her.

Mortals were so greedy. This sassy green eyed female was hogging Diana. He wanted a chance to nestle the ample Amazon bust too. He waited and let her have her moment. Lucifer was well aware of just how Diana made people feel, despite being disrespectfully interrogated.

"So I was the first one to get here and I have not yet received any of this lavish attention," Lucifer declared behind Diana.

Was she making Lucifer jealous? Lena wasn't quite sure if she should be proud or worried if that was the case. She could feel the muscles of the Amazon shudder as Diana chuckled to herself. The devil was surprisingly good at defusing situations with his unsavory retorts. Diana untangled from Lena but did not let go of her as she craned her neck around to look at him.

"Pleasure has a price as I'm sure you are aware. And I take my payment upfront."

Lucifer smirked. As the king of hell he could tell this was about to be the definition of slow burn. As much as Diana was intense, she enjoyed taking her time to lavish her affections. It wasn't just eating, it was about feasting. 

If Lena knew Diana was going to touch her she would have worn something that gave more access to her skin. It was a moot pleasure to feel Diana's fingers glide down the sleeves of her top to her elbows.

"Now we can sit together, yes? Come."

Diana had summoned all three of them. If each were honest with themselves they'd prefer to be mano a mano with the goddess. But Diana had this way about her that she attended to each of them and no one felt as if they were unwelcome or ignored. Although in the Amazon's own mind, she had failed in that regard with Kara. Diana wished she hadn't asked about the difference in worlds, she could see the burden of future dangers already weighing heavy on the young hero's already tired shoulders. There was also something else that troubled her. Diana would undo all the knots - after lunch.

"I hope you came hungry." Holding onto Lena's hand, Diana pulled her along to get ahold of Kara's hand as well. With the girls in tow she guided them towards the food she had prepared.

Lucifer had curiously not moved from his seat.

"Come Luci," Diana called out.

The Devil cocked his head his brows knitting together in annoyance, "I beg your pardon, am I your pet?"

Diana stopped dead in her tracks at his biting tone. The women at her sides holding their breaths. Diana raised her brow at the defiance, menacingly glancing over her shoulder again with a smirk, "Don't you want to be?"

Diana didn't wait for a response and carried on ushering Lena and Kara away.

Lena's blood ran cold. Her unconscious mind realizing they were all Diana's pets. Here for her amusement. They came to relinquish who they were. To submit to her. Diana would strip them bare so they could experience intoxicating freedom. Except Kara, who was uncharacteristically far away, deep in her own thoughts. Diana had not yet managed to anchor her in the present so Kara remained the last bastion of security had against Diana, if she proved dangerous.

They were seated at a cozy round table, with Kara at her right and the remaining chair at Diana's left kept vacant. The large lazy Susan filled to capacity with food that by fragrance alone made the mouth water.

Lena half wondered who would eat it all.

Thematically greek. Marinated olives. Pita with accompanying houmous and tzatziki. Spanakopita so flaky it broke just watching it. Yamista where the tomatoes were barely holding together its stuffing. Two different moussaka, one lamb and the other vegetarian and three different souvlaki, pork, chicken and vegetable. All rounded off with several bottles of Cabernet Sauvignon and Pinot Noir. Decadent and hearty.

"Woah, you made all this?" Kara stared wide eyed at the spread.

"Will it be enough? Please Kara you must tell me if you're hunger is not satisfied," Diana questioned with genuine concern.

"No, I'm sure it will be, I mean it's a lot. You must have spent all morning cooking."

"I was thinking about roasting a boar but then I would have had to invite you for dinner instead. And I would like to save that for another time. Please help yourselves and don't be self conscious," Diana invited.

At the moment Lena and Kara both shed their shyness, Lucifer trudged to the table slumping himself down on the empty chair like a sack of potatoes, much to their surprise.

Diana, who had ignored his petulant approach casually helped herself to an olive. She hummed in pleasure at the taste, then stretched her arm for another. Side eyeing the devil on her left, she leaned closer to him, bringing the olive in her fingers to his close lips. Holding it there, waiting for him.

Being naturally rebellious he itched to reject Diana. Her teasing was...difficult to endure, even if all he wanted to do was submit everything to her. But two could play the game, besides he wasn't the devil for no reason. Lucifer extended forward and grasped her fingers with his teeth. His tongue spearing forth and snaking around the salty fruit, slathering her fingers in the process. He tucked the olive under his tongue before he took her thumb into his mouth, sucking on it. Taking his time down the length, before it slipped out with a wet pop. An unsurprised but intrigued Diana observed every detail of his slow salacious actions.

So too did Lena, who felt outmaneuvered by Lucifer. She shouldn't feel that way, especially against someone who didn't need to practice any sort of social restraint or impulse control. She desired a taste too. On impulse, Lena forked two olives and shoveled them into her mouth. She never before regretted a decision so immediately, as her taste buds were assaulted by unexpected spiciness.

Everyone confronted her with varying expressions. Diana maintained her gentle smile as if it would help Lena at this time.

"Oh my God Lena! Are you ok?" Kara grasped her forearm in support, intune with her distress.

Lucifer gave a particularly devilish grin and laughed softly at her as Lena's face flushed redder and redder. "You can't seem to stand the heat Leeena," he bemused mockingly.

It only fueled Lena's stubborn competitive nature and she couldn't stop herself from consuming two more. Nor stop her eyes from tearing up and a sheen of sweat from forming on her brow either. However she was fully capable of keeping a victorious smirk despite feeling like she could breathe fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is following this... I've decided that Friday is the day for new chapters at this time


	5. Pragma- The Love that Endures

Her mother used to say that sharing the hearth brought people closer together. That it connected and comforted equally. Communal meals with her sisters were at the least noisy and sometimes rowdy affairs, depending on spirit consumption. Diana was glad that after the initial shyness, her mother's wisdom proved true, with the four unlikely friends more at ease with each other.

It was Lena's showmanship that really proved to be the ice breaker. Kara began prattling off her various eating feats. The Devil's watchful eye almost had her retract her admission of gluttony but Diana did not allow her to retreat. She expressed her alarm and confusion at modern diets were less than hearty. Lena being one of the subscribers to such things made a point to make today her cheat day. She also wanted to ease the heat burning her tongue and was actually first to dig in.

Delighted moans of approval followed everyone's first bite, each gratified noise formed an endless loop, fueling the others desire for more. Discussion between the four switched from recipe exchanges, to secret dives or restaurants they had discovered over the world.

Lucifer himself became more talkative when the conversation shifted to where to find the greatest wines and spirits. He and Lena fell into what was quickly becoming typical banter between them. Kara and Diana were content to let them go at one another as they in turn polished off the remaining food. Diana spurred Kara on with every bite, each fork full assuring Kara that she did not have to curb her appetite an ounce while here.

At the consumption of the final crumb Kara let out a satisfied groan and slumped back onto her chair.

"That was so good!"

"I hope you have space for dessert," Diana playfully asked.

"There's dessert too?!"

"Of course."

"Gosh I don't think anyone ever made so much food with me in mind. With how much I eat it's usually easier just to order."

"Well dessert is just ice cream," Diana conceded.

Kara's after meal malaise evaporated as her eyes lit up and her body straighted. She had eaten enough food for two days but the thought of ice cream made her mouth water.

"Ice cream," Kara salivated dreamily.

"Haven't you eaten enough for twelve people?" Lucifer asked incredulously.

"Does she look like she's from this planet?" Lena immediately snapped back.

By this time everyone knew that Lena's snarky jabs shouldn't be taken as offensive. Yet when the unfiltered thoughts managed to burst free they always managed to stun Kara and Lucifer into momentary silence. Diana on the other hand was constantly amused.

"Please everyone head out to the living room. I will bring the ice cream."

Diana began stacking all the used wares into one big pile.

"Oh let me help," Kara offered.

Before she could assist in any way, Diana lifted everything in one arm, like if she were a professional dishwasher.

"I can manage this. I will not have my house guest doing such labours."

"Oh! That rule clearly didn't apply to me before," Lucifer protested.

"Take them to the couch would you," Diana instructed with a smile, totally ignoring his complaint, then walked off.

The Devil stared back and forth between the mortals before him. His annoyance was just for show, just as Lena's mocking irreverence was. And by the way she was smirking at him probably meant she knew it too.

Whatever pleased the goddess.

"This way mortals."

Lena's smirk vanished, while not appreciating having to comply with instructions, it finally gave her a chance wander around the rest of the house and take in Diana's aesthetic.

It wasn't at all what she was expecting. The deceptively large interior, gave way to an expansive living room. Bright, calming, minimalist, modern and yet inviting. The white walls and furniture reminded her of her own home and office, without the sterile feeling. With Diana being a curator, Lena initially thought that she would be surrounded by artifacts of antiquity. There was also a surprising lack of personal items, as if it was just an Airbnb she was renting.

Lucifer beelined toward the sleek lounge sofa, dumping his entire body onto it, testing it's comfort. A uniquely designed coffee table separated him from the love seat Kara and Lena sat on. Leaving the remaining single sofa chair for Diana.

The unusual silence caused Lucifer to side eye the women. They were sitting as far apart as the love seat would allow and they stared at everything else around the room, avoiding each other. Just as he was about to open his mouth, Diana caught his eye. She had already seen his confusion and as she rounded in front of the duo she cocked her eyebrow up, understanding his expression.

A tray of four spoons and 10 pints of ice cream, half of which were variations of chocolate, was placed on the table before them. With the delights presented, Kara perched at the edge of her seat, with barely contained excitement, her mouth watering.

"Please, help yourselves."

Restraint when it came to food was simply not apart of Kara's life. Her hand shot out just over human speed greedily claiming hers. Her eyes shut and her body melted at the satisfaction on her tongue, lost in her own world.

Meanwhile Diana simply stood silently, staring at Lucifer. He couldn't help but shrink back, like if he'd done something wrong, as she wordlessly waited for him to move from her spot. Hearing Lena snicker was what finally spurred him into reluctant motion.

"You know, when I said afternoon of pleasure this isn't quite what I had in mind," he moved to the other end of the lounger hesitating to get up.

Diana sat down, slipped off her sandals and swung her toned, long, legs up, resting her feet on Lucifer's lap, startling the poor devil. The mortals might have had the better view but he had the prize.

"Is this more of what you imagined?" Diana inquired suggestively.

Dark eyes grew even darker as his mouth watered like Kara's. Admittedly it wasn't what he imagined, nonetheless, he definitely would drink from the oasis he stumbled upon. He relaxed and concentrated on his task, reverently taking one of her feet in his warm hands, intent on massaging every inch. The rest of the world melted away on contact, this was suddenly all that mattered. Diana feet were large yet surprisingly soft, maybe at least size ten, which was perhaps standard for Amazons.

A conversation about ice cream had been started. Diana revealing to Kara that the cold treat of man's world had a special place in her heart. Kara being from another planet understood exactly what she meant. All this was lost upon Lena as her dilated eyes blocked their chatter.

The scene was between lust and sin. So it was a struggle for Lena to master her expression as Aphrodite herself was lounging casually in front of her, eating ice cream, allowing the Devil to be her attendant. Her green eyes kept raking over Diana's magnificently toned legs in a vain attempt to stop ogling at her feet. Feet that were being thoroughly worshiped. Lena didn't consider herself someone with a foot fetish, however, every stroke of Luicfer's fingers had Lena questioning herself more and more.

Diana wasn't even paying attention to Lucifer, yet he continued, relentlessly focused on his singular task. She hadn't forced him in any way and he practically salivated at the opportunity she offered. The farthest reaches of her mind where rational thought fled to, Lena found the dynamic frightening. The Devil submitted himself to Diana. He'd probably sell his soul, so to speak, to be her slave. Kara might have been right, Bruce Wayne probably had a similar arrangement. The real question Lena was now asking herself- did she want to as well? 

"Tell me what's going with you two?"

Lena frowned, Diana's question snapping her out of her trance, "Nothing's going on."

"Yes, I can see that. There is no more hostility between you. So what is the reason you both remain so distant?" Diana pryed.

Lena huffed, "You've been right about a lot of things Diana but I you've reached the limit of your perception. We're fine."

A stare down ensued as Lena waited on Kara's confirmation. Her green eyes barreled into Diana's relaxed brown ones, as she casually licked the spoon clean of ice cream.

Kara's affirmation never came. Her head was bent down into her pint like if it held the answer.

"Are we fine Lena?" Kara instead asked softly, almost afraid to say it out loud.

Lena was forced to tear away from Diana's gaze, a stunned and scared expression dominating her face.

"What are you saying?" Lena swallowed, her breathing quickening.

Kara closed her eyes, unsure of how to proceed. Kara wanted to move forward and not keep dwelling on both of their mistakes. She also wanted to be honest with Lena, despite the awful track record of that policy. Almost every time she told Lena the truth it ended up backfiring, hurting the person she cared about all over again.

But she would never lie to Lena ever again.

Putting her ice cream aside side, Kara sighed heavily, her shoulders dropping as she tried her best not to tense up. Being open to Lena shouldn't be this hard.

"Kara?" Lena's desperation permeable.

"I know we forgave each other and I thought that after everything we were in a good place. But," Kara opened her eyes slowly meeting Lena's over the top of her glasses, "ever since we took down Leviathan, you have been keeping your distance."

Lena held her breath and she swallowed again.

"At first I figured you were busy with the switch back to LCorp after Lex handed over the company to you. Now, I get it, we can't just pick up where we left off, it's gonna take some time for you to really trust me again."

Kara reached out, took hold of Lena's hand and gazed sincerely into Lena's eyes, "And I promise I'm going to whatever it takes to get it back Lena."

The water in her eyes immediately began receding from where they came with the relieved exhale Lena let out. Kara had her genuinely worried for a second.

"Kara you're right, I have been keeping my distance, but not because I don't trust you. I could literally throw myself off a cliff and know you'll be there to catch me. But, associating with me is dangerous, my very name might as well be poison to you."

The grip on Diana's foot intensified sharply with an abrupt end to her massage. Although it teetered on the edge of pain, the display of strength wasn't entirely unpleasant. Lena's words had unexpectedly pierced through Lucifer's reverie.

"What? No..."

"Kara I want to protect you too. Lex is going come after you just so he can prove a point and advance his political agenda."

Tension filled the air. Diana remained the calm centre in the storm, quietly eating her ice cream. They were doing so well she could smile, holding it within until it all played out. The bonds forged between those who choose to work through problems together were always stronger than those who needed to be forced into resolution. She would not intervene, not on the cusp of greater understanding between them.

Kara scooched closer to Lena, bringing her leg onto the couch so her entire body was turned toward Lena. Then reached across for Lena's other hand, causing Lena herself to twist toward Kara as well. Her clear blue eyes peered up at Lena from her bowed head.

"I wake up every day with the fear that someone I care about is going to be hurt, because of who I am. I know how paralyzing it can be. It makes you want to hide from the world." Kara lifted her head as she continued, "There is always going to be danger, thrown at both of us. It doesn't matter if its from Lex or someone else. We protect each other. And I don't want to do it without you Lena. I can't. I need you."

As Lena's heartstrings pulled, Lucifer had silently moved onto lavishing attention on Diana's other foot.

Lena could feel her eyes water again as she smiled. Suddenly she wondered how she ever doubted Kara's sincerity in the first place, Kara always had the words she needed to hear. Providing the validation she never got. After everything Lena did, Kara was still here. She always was. She'd never be anywhere else.

"We're stronger together," was the affirmation Lena was learning to trust in.

Kara smiled and nodded as Lena's own soft smile drew forth.

That's why they all accepted Diana's invitation- she had a way of making things lighter.

The goddess lounging across from them observed intensely. Much to Diana's disappointment, the moment that she was waiting for didn't materialize. Time for another push.

"You both are scratching at the walls afraid to knock on the door," Diana interjected.

"What do you mean," Kara asked off-handily, keeping her eyes on Lena's, not wanting to disturb the closeness they reclaimed.

"I can never understand this...hesitation people have to profess their love for each other."

"Excuse me!?" Kara choked on her inhale, whipping her head around to Diana. One of her hands released Lena's hand, while the other squeezed in anxiety. Lena squeezed back too.

From lowered brow, Lucifer smirked at the reddening mortals. After getting his own private admonition, he knew Diana would bring up the subject eventually from the moment he saw them together outside the door. They were both cheeks of the same ass.

"Lucifer is afraid his love will be rejected," did Diana really need to humble him in front of these mortals, "Why are you afraid?"

"We're not- I'm not afraid," Kara was the only one who could muster words.

"It is impossible to believe you do not love each other dearly."

"I do love Lena...," it slipped out so easily, "...just...she my best friend."

Lena didn't dare speak, not even to respond to Kara's confusion. She wasn't very successful at verbal spars thus far with Diana. She proved to be an exceptional listener and had a way of using your own logic against you.

"Kara you say that as though it means different things," Diana mused.

Kara let go of Lena and sat forward on the couch in frustration, as if it would help get her point across, "Its different! Its not...like that..."

Diana's eyebrow cocked upward.

Kara face palmed with quiet exasperation.

"Maybe they just naturally generate sexual tension," Lucifer offered mischievously. It was so nonchalantly he didn't even bother to look up. Not that anyone outside of Diana thought he was listening.

Kara gave an incredulous exhale, her own heart pounding as fast as Lena's. The more she said the more entangled she got, which is why Lena probably knew not to say anything.

"From my observations, the love you share is the highest form of love."

Diana invited them to shift their gaze to Lucifer, who was obliviously toiling at her feet. With a flex of her foot, she splayed her big toe. After an excited quick lick of his thumb, the devil thrust upward into the space provided. He continued earnestly sliding his finger slowly between her toes with every subsequent long stroke of the sole of her foot.

"This is Eros you see? The flesh is easy to fall for," Diana offered casually, as if the demonstration wasn't downright a vision of pornographic innuendo.

"Instead you have chosen to stand in love, a commitment to care for each other despite everything. It is the kind of love that endures, the kind that everyone dreams of having. Put your love through another gauntlet, it shall grow stronger still."

A sigh of mental exhaustion was drawn from Kara as she slumped backwards to process what Diana was saying. Having someone inform you of how much you love a person was a surreal experience to say the least.

There was no need to hide from Lena and an indescribable freedom came with that. Kara knew how much good they could do together, she'd seen it herself. Lena did so much for her and deserved more than Kara gave her. If it wasn't for Lena when they went after Lex, well...she wouldn't be here. Kara wouldn't expect more from Lena. Lena deserved to be happy, even if it was with Diana.

Dark academia was more the Luthor aesthetic, so Lena was a little rusty on her classics. Diana was Greek. Ancient Greek, Lena would hypothesize by the information offered up. Although Diana was thoroughly adapted to modern living, she viewed the world with a nostalgic lense. If Lena remembered correctly, Greeks had about seven different words for love. So by that rubric of course they were in love.

Luthors ran on logic not emotion. A common Luthor lesson was that emotional engagement was a weakness. Made you vulnerable. Lena being the black sheep in the family couldn't switch it off like the rest of them. So she built walls to guard herself. Lena put them up and for months, watched Kara's feeble attempts to tear them down. When Kara finally stopped trying, Lena rediscovered that Luthor reasoning wasn't what she wanted to be aligned with.

She had almost gone too far. If Kara had rejected her, millions of people would have lost their lives, due in part because of her. Though Lena strived on her own to be good, somehow she managed to fall short. Luckily, Kara was there to help her cross the finish line. She needed Kara too.

Kara was her North Star and she didn't want to lose her bearing again.

Lena tucked her hand around Kara's elbow and threaded her arm through then interlaced her fingers with the ones she found. She felt Kara's shoulder rise up in anxiety as she leaned closer. She used her free hand to administer soothing strokes to Kara's forearm, easing the uncertainty away.

"Don't think about it. We'll work it out- together."

The tension in Kara's body melted away, her shoulders relaxing. Her fingers locked together with Lena's. With the better positioning, Lena's head sank onto Kara's broad shoulder. A small satisfied smile crossed each of their faces as they nestled together.

Yes, there was no need for butterflies with the person you love. Lena's boldness made Diana smile, she knew she'd enjoy such displays. She wondered if she'd see that from Kara. Envy wasn't something that Diana subscribed to, yet she knew in her heart despite all the love she gave away, she'd never quite have a love like that. At best she could admire the splendor of it from the outside.

It was Lucifer who felt a disturbance first. He stopped suddenly and cocked his head trying to determine what was making his tips of his wings itch.

Diana felt it next, a pricking sensation racing under her skin. Her level of alertness went from zero to one hundred in a second.

In one swift, smooth motion the Amazon was on her feet, ready for an attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Ancient Greeks had about 8 different types for love:  
> Eros  
> Phila  
> Agape  
> Storge  
> Mania  
> Ludus  
> Pragma  
> Philautia


	6. The Uninvited Witch

"Woah, what's happening?" Kara asked urgently as she leaned forward. Diana's abrupt shift startled the basking sweethearts.

There was no answer forthcoming except for Diana's deep frown that shaded her sharp eyes as they scanned the room.

"You mortals don't you feel that?" Lucifer inquired.

"Feel what?" Lena's curiosity growing.

"What's the phrase again? By the pricking of my thumbs something -"

"- wicked this way comes," Lena completed. "I mean we've been in your company for a while, my hackles haven't raised," she offered, failing to disarm the tension.

"I'm afraid our gathering has come to an abrupt end. Thank you all for coming. Now, would you kindly leave immediately," Diana's voice was polite as she could muster while firm enough that her exigency was not lost.

Gone now was their playful hostess who teased them. Now a fierce woman stood before them, every muscle ready to spring into action against an enemy that was yet to reveal themself.

Kara and Lena stood up, tightly holding each other's hands. Kara's demeanor changed with Diana's, Supergirl emerging upon her features in preparation for imminent conflict, "Diana, what's going on?"

Diana had turned her back to them, "This is no longer a safe place for all of you. Take Lena away from here as fast as you can. You may carry the ice cream with you."

"Maybe we can help you," Lena offered.

"You can, by going. Lucifer please escort them out," Diana instructed.

The faithful Devil didn't hesitate, trying to herd them to the door, "Alright, let's go mortals."

"No we can't just leave her to face whatever alone!" was Kara's protest.

Lucifer grabbed Kara's arm when she started towards Diana, stopping her in her tracks. Kara stared at him dumbstruck. Try as she might she was unable to extract her limb from his hold. The feat of strength was overshadowed forthwith as he began dragging her away from Diana with relative ease.

Lena was quite uncertain as to where she should expend her fear the most.

"No stop!" Kara extracted her had from Lena and with more leverage, managed to halt her towing as they cleared the couch.

"Whatever's coming, Diana can handle it. But she won't be able to if she has to keep an eye on us," Lucifer reasoned, "Trust her, she knows what she's doing."

Though Lucifer sounded confident, his usually mischievous eyes were full of worry. He trusted Diana's ability but whatever was coming was enough for even the Devil to clear the way for.

A mist emerged at their feet, spreading and carpeting the floor. Danger arrived before they evacuated.

The mist accumulated in front of Diana, taking form as it rose upwards.

"Mmmm. Diana," a female voice hummed. The owner appeared from the mist as it vaporized. A androgynous woman with a quiff of red hair and two different amulets hanging around her neck. She wore a white jacket and waistcoat over a black shirt with black pants and mid calf boots to match. There were as much rings upon her fingers as there were on her pierced ears.

"Quite interesting company you're keeping these days," her tone full of mischief yet not playful they way Lucifer's was.

"Who I keep company with is none of your concern," Diana said coldly.

The woman gave an over exaggerated, mocking pout as she leaned into Diana's personal space, "I'm just sad I wasn't invited Diana."

Diana stood rigidly still, speaking firmly, "What do want Circe?"

Of course she's a sorceress, Lena chided herself. She made a mental note to brush up on all Greek Classics.

"The world's changed," Circe circled Diana as she spoke, eyeing the Amazon from head to toe, "this you are aware. However I'm...missing power I used to have. I want it back."

With a upward wave of the witch's hand, a gust blew up Diana's white dress transforming her into an armored warrior before them.

Kara's jaw slackened at the ferocious sight. Tightly bound metal strips of dark red and gold made up the fitted cuirass with a dark blue tasset seemlessly attached from the belt. A golden rope hung from her hip, it's function unknown at the moment. Armored knee high metal plates served both as boots and greeves. Solid metal bracers were fixed upon leather wrapped hands. The finished look also sported a tiara with a star embedded in the design, because of course, she was an Amazon princess too. An angry princess at that, a deep frown knitting her brows.

"I've worked a spell to get it back but I need some extra juice to make it work. I need power of the Gods," Circe circled around to face Diana.

Unexpectedly the warrior relaxed her stance, "Unfortunately I cannot help you."

"Come now, there's no need for this to be unpleasant. I'm asking you nicely."

"I'm sorry. I must ask you to leave now."

Kara felt stifled as the arcane energy saturated the space. Not that she knew to describe it with those words.

"It doesn't have to be like this Diana."

Without warning, Circe pulled her hand back as if she were about to throw a pitch and an invisible force pulled Diana forward, sending her crashing straight through the wall behind the witch. Through the hole her guests watched as Diana flew threw the air then skipped like a stone on water before she slammed to a skidding stop in her expansive lawn about 50 metres away.

A range of reactions played out by the trio at the sight of Diana so viscously manhandled. A common sense Lena rightfully flinched, Lucifer just frowned angrily and Kara took a step forward preparing to resist the sorceress, despite the fact that she never stood up against such magic before.

With a rising of Circe's hands, finger length, red shards materialized out of nothing in front of her and hovered in the air, creating a fractured wall. With a flick of her wrists, the shards turned horizontally, the sharp ends pointing at them. The display of magic finally made Kara step back in fear.

Circe smirked, "I will get what I want." Her arms shot forward and so did the shards.

In one moment, giant splinters were about to impale her eyeballs, then the next she was on her sitting on her hunches when a soft grunt escaped from Kara's throat. Lena was being held down, her head cradled at Kara's broad shoulder, as Kara widened herself, covering Lena's smaller body with her own. Shielding her. Holding her so tight and so close. Then Lena heard another crash of more wall being destroyed beyond Kara.

Kara slowly eased her hold on Lena when she craned her neck to see what had happened. Diana had somehow pulled Circe outside and away from them, a slightly bigger hole in the wall left behind.

"What happened?" Lena inquired.

"That witch ruined my suit!"

Lucifer who had only shielded his face, was unharmed minus the holes that littered his clothing from the impact. Kara imagined it was the same on with her back as she could feel the air seep through, almost under her skin. Kara ripped off he glasses as she pulled back to survey Lena, but kept her in her arms as her suit materialize.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Thank you," Lena added with a shy smile.

Kara smiled back as she helped Lena onto her feet, "Get to safety, I'm going to help Diana."

"What! That is totally out of the question! We have to leave like Diana said!" Lucifer was firm and slightly menacing.

"Kara," Lena held Kara's forearm, "I know you want to help but maybe we should listen to Diana. We don't know the effect magic has on you. And if myth is true, Circe is one powerful witch."

"All the more reasons to help her!" Kara reasoned.

"Listen to your girlfriend at least if you won't listen to Diana! Which is absurd when I say it out loud.…you mortals should always listen to Diana!"

With a muffled explosion and the subsequent sound of debris scattering outside, Kara was finished arguing.

Without another word she grabbed both Lena and Lucifer and with her super speed got them outside to their vehicles. "You both get clear," was Kara's last instructions before she sped off to join the fray, leaving her glasses in Lena's hands for safe keeping.


	7. The Enemy That Can't Be Defeated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for claustrophobia

Kara hovered high above the fight between goddess and witch. Her back was curiously itching, maybe that's what Lucifer felt.

Various colours of energy burst forth from the sorceress' hands, one after the other, as Circe attempted to blast Diana into dust. Each expulsion of power met with failure, as Diana managed to skillfully dodge each attack.

It was a graceful, acrobatic display that impressed Kara. A continuous execution of complex spins and turns, angles and curves that Diana made look easy. Even though Kara could fly she probably couldn't move through the air with such fluidity. There was no direction Diana could not move in to evade the magical energy that was directed her way. For the most part Diana was holding her own, outside of the property damage.

Was this really Diana's strategy? Duck and roll repeatedly? She wouldn't win the fight this way. Attacks kept coming, there was no opening for her to counter.

But Kara could create an opportunity.

As Diana's movement took her to the right of Circe, Kara flew and gained momentum on her curved approach, hoping to tackle the witch from the opposite side.

Regrets immediately ensued the moment two pairs of eyes snapped onto her before she could execute her plan.

Metres short of her target, the ground rose up and swallowed her. Lower and lower she was pulled within the earth. Deeper and deeper. Surrounded, suffocated by dirt. When the movement stopped, the momentary sliver of a second Kara spent crushed by the claustrophobia of being buried alive was enough for her lifetime.

The force that pulled her down did not hold her in and Kara easily erupted from the ground. Circe's attention flickered away from Diana once more and before Kara could make her way into the sky, white stone gripped her feet anchoring her back down. She tried kicking it off but the rock grew upward, locking her in place.

"She would make a nice sculpture don't you think Diana?" Circe taunted.

Pure, solid marble traveled up Kara's legs rapidly encasing her. Kara began clawing at it stone, managing to rip a sizeable chunk off her thigh. But the growth didn't stop.

As she attempted to tear more of it away she found herself hampered by the chunk of rock that refused to leave her hand. Instead the marble simply had another point to spread, her fingers locked in stone as it grew up her wrist and to her elbow.

Kara couldn't hear the witch's cackle as her perception narrowed with rising panic bubbling in her chest. Kara didn't notice the entombing of her abdomen, since her entire arm was now frozen in place as the stone covered her shoulder.

She couldn't move. She couldn't break free. The marble was closing around her throat. Increasing the pressure on her windpipe. She wasn't getting enough air.

She was was going to be frozen forever. Encased in stone.

...

Not that she was going anywhere without Kara, but the tremor under her feet simply solidified her decision. It reminded Lena of when Rama Khan first attacked. She had trusted Kara so implicitly, she threw herself off a cliff. Honestly if Lex was around for that he'd have called her the insane one.

Lucifer had made one more attempt to get her to leave. The stubborn look in her eyes informed him not to waste his breath further. He waited with her, leaning against the side of his car, inhaling on a cigarette seemingly absently. When Lena saw his eyes flicker she knew differently.

He was nervous.

"What's wrong?" Lena inquired.

"You really don't feel that?"

"Feel what exactly?"

"The magic," he exhaled a long draw, "I hate magic," then flicked his cigarette to the ground and stomped it out.

"Why would the Devil hate magic? Aren't you inherently magical?"

Lucifer appeared insulted, "You humans and your rudimentary understanding of the world. You can't compare divinity and the arcane- they're like apples and oranges! Honestly, if you ever find yourself in a dire situation, you're far better off asking me, or even my Father at least for a favour instead of some sorcerer. Magic always has a steeper price to pay."

Lena's frown deepened as she considered the Devil's council.

They both whipped their heads back to the house as a deep thunderous smash was heard. Following which, they saw Diana holding Kara high above the roof.

...

Diana held Kara's face in her hands, waiting for her glossy blue eyes to focus on her, her skin clammy. She had tackled Kara and disrupted Circe's magic before it could fully encapsulate Kara in stone then flew them skyward.

Kara blinked as rapidly as she was breathing.

"Kara look at me, this is not something to be won by strength or power. Take Lena to safety."

Kara swallowed, still in a daze, "Lena...?"

"Yes both of you get away from here," Diana stroked her dirty hair, "I don't want you to get hurt. Go now."

Her words finally penetrated Kara's mind and the young hero nodded in acknowledgment. She turned robotically then glided slowly down to Lena. Only then did Diana return to her conflict.

There was dirt all over the super suit and even in between the tresses of her hair. A light sheen of sweat forming over her, paler than usual skin. Kara held a half vacant, half fearful look in her eyes. It reminded Lena of how afraid Kara appeared in the Kaznian bunker. Lena simply filed it away as an act, but that was real, the way it was real now.

"Kara what's wrong?" Lena held onto Kara's shoulders.

Kara's eye swam around unfocused, "We have to go."

"What? Is Circe gone?"

"Diana said isn't a fight we can win," Kara echoed absently.

"Kara what happened? Are you alright?" Lena cupped her cheak urging her to look at her.

Kara finally managed to find Lena's eyes and almost whispered, "I- I'm not good with enclosed spaces sometimes."

Kara was claustrophobic. The dirt, the tremor in the ground she felt. Was Kara just...buried? An unexpected yet familiar anger burned in Lena.

"We have to go Lena."

"Finally! Let's go mortals," Lucifer urged.

Lena's brows just lowered, "What about Diana?"

There was a pained and defeated expression that crossed Kara's face. She wanted to help but she didn't know how.

Lena took Kara's hand, "I think I have an idea."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Season 5 of lucifer out *yay*


	8. Dealing with the Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So life stuff destroyed my schedule...but is anyone really following?

Circe was patiently waiting near the heap of pulverized marble, lounging on the grass, observing the interaction with a sly smile. "Maybe I'm going about this the wrong way Diana."

"I agree. You should accept the changes that have happened and move forward," Diana said as she touched down on the ground.

"No...that's not quite what I meant," she jumped to her feet casually dusting her clothes off, "I should have just went after your little friends. I would have already got what I wanted from you."

If Diana wasn't angry before she was seething now. "Do so and you'll leave here with less than what you came with."

While she didn't appreciate casual threats, she would not be baited. She could hold off Circe till her friends got clear. Diana could even hold off the witch till she realized she was wasting her time and energy and leave empty handed. Immortals had patience, so this could take a while.

Diana would not yield.

At least that was the plan.

Until it wasn't.

"You're going the wrong way mortals!" was the yell Diana heard from Lucifer.

Lena arrived on the scene courtesy of Kara's super speed. Lucifer chasing desperately behind them.

For Circe, it was like the planets aligning. With a satisfied smirk she launched her attack, a stream of purple energy ripped from her fingers through the air in a beeline toward Lena and Kara.

Kara put her body in front of Lena, her eyes glowing, about to try and stop the arcane with her heat vision. Things happened so fast she barely had time to stop herself from firing when Diana dropped in front of her.

The energy struck Diana full on, with the sound of a reverberating whine as it hit her armour. The impact blinded Lena while Kara was awed a second time at what she saw. Diana's feet dug into the ground. Using only her bracers, she deflected the oncoming energy, not even surrendering a centimetre of footing to the devastating blast.

As the energy subsidied, the air around Diana crackled with excitement. Her bracers glowed. Her expression vengeful. It delighted Circe who could not surpress her glee. Surely she had gotten Diana angry enough to get what she wanted. She stood ready to receive Diana's blessing.

Lena peered tentatively over Kara's broad shoulder. Even Lucifer held his breath, certain he was about to witness Amazon fury.

The resonance of the metal faded. Diana's bracers cooled. And the excitement of particles dissipated.

Nothing else happened.

Diana refused to retaliate.

"I will not be denied Amazon!" the witch bellowed, "you will give me what I want!"

Circe's grin transformed into a snarl. Her eyes glowed. Swirls of wind and energy circled around her, her clothing and hair whipping dramatically along with it.

"No she won't!" Lena threaded around Kara but stopped behind Diana, she wasn't stupid. "You'll be fighting for this longer than the Trojan War and you don't look like someone who's willing to wait that long. But I can get you what you want- for a price."

The irritation this created on Diana's face was enough for Circe to be intrigued. The magic she conjured drained away as she stepped closer.

"Tell me what you have in mind mortal."

With the descalation, Lena stepped next to Diana so she could parley. Not once had Diana taken her hyper vigilant gaze off the sorceress. Lena clenched her jaw, feeling the intense hostility that rolled off the warrior woman beside her, part of which Lena knew was reserved for her. They'd negotiate the new terms of their broken relationship when the danger passed. Whatever she thought she'd have from Diana was a fantasy now. The Devil had more loyalty than a Luthor it turned out.

She had already had her CEO mask set when she found the witch eyeing her from head to toe, sizing her up.

It was a look she'd seen a thousand times before. In board rooms by men who underestimated her, thinking she was a push over. She always had to prove herself, doubly so, as a woman and as a Luthor, competent and ruthless. Honestly she would have been long irritated by such a thing if utterly outmaneuvering an opponent wasn't still completely satisfying. Perhaps it was a Luthor trait to dominate over the small minded and those who underestimated them.

"I can get you what you want, in return for a future favour. An IOU if you will."

"What? She stole my sales pitch!" Lucifer who kept his distance behind Kara was genuinely appalled.

Circe threw her head back and laughed, "And how do you intend to give me the power of the Gods? You're only a mortal."

Lena just smirked arrogantly, "Do you really think I'd be in such company if I didn't have my own set of special skills? Besides, what does it matter how I am able to procure it for you? As long as you get it..."

Circe's eyes narrowed in consideration, "And how long would that take exactly? Weeks? Months?"

"Fifteen minutes."

Circe's brows raised high on her head, clearly impressed. Admittedly the sorceress was no fool herself and noticed Diana's glare darken further. Both immortals surmised the direction where things were headed. "And what makes you think that you can convince Diana to do your bidding, little human?"

"You don't have to worry about that. Just about giving me exactly what I ask for when I call in my favour, no tricks, no manipulations."

Diana's muscles tightened further. Lena imagined she did not appreciate being a bargaining chip.

"Fifteen minutes. And if you can't deliver, I won't owe you anything," Circe stuck out her hand.

"Deal," Lena grasped firmly and shook, half surprised it didn't involve blood or a lock of her hair.

Circe smiled, "Well, I'll give you some space to work out arrangements with the Amazon," she walked away, only to suspend herself mid air in a lotus pose, closing her eyes in meditation.

"Right-"

Lena was cut short when Diana grabbed her arm and dragged her back to Kara and Lucifer. Diana cast a disappointed glance at Lucifer and she noticed tiny beads of sweat was beginning to form on Kara's brow.

"Your disruption was unnecessary and unappreciated. Now for the last time, you will all leave!" Diana tone indicating that it wasn't up for any discussion.

"You really think that you can hold her off forever?" Lena questioned angrily. "And even if you could, what's stopping her from moving the fight to the city and attacking civilians in order to get what she wants? How many lives are you willing to risk? You said yourself its not a fight you can win but at least this way, we can get something out of it."

Diana glared at shorter woman. Diana was a logical thinker and this time Lena knew her argument was sound. Except Diana didn't accept the argument, if anything she was all the more livid. Her typically warm brown eyes now a vexed, blazing inferno.

"I've risked too many lives here already," the warrior's voice held an cool anger at her friends for their non compliance and deeper sadness for putting them in danger.

Diana would say no more.

Lena knew better than to follow Diana as she broke from the group. They watched as she made her way to the debris from the hole in her wall; maybe to strategize the next moves against her opponent alone or perhaps to lament the destruction.

Time was going.

"What about you? You're the Devil. I'm sure you can give her some God power."

"I beg your pardon. First you steal my pitch and now you want my help," Lucifer would be angrier if he wasn't so astounded by Lena's absurd plan. "I told you that you shouldn't deal with magic and I certainly am not going to."

"The Devil is just a selfish coward, who would have guessed?" Lena antagonized, "You don't care about Diana other than getting a quick shag!"

Lucifer's brows lowered which emphasized his reddening irises. "How dare you," he growled, "if you cared, you would have listened to Diana and left when she told you to."

Lucifer was genuinely impressed by the way she defiantly stared him down. Most people would lose their minds by now, but the small human was certainly not like most. His eyes reset, her resolve wouldn't be shaken by his showmanship.

"I'll do it," the muddy puppy offered.

"No offense but you're an alien not a god," Lucifer pointed out.

"All my powers come from the sun. There's a sun god isn't there?"

"That actually could work," Lena surmised, it made sense.

"Or we could just leave!" however, the mortals went back to ignoring him.

"The only thing I'm worried about is solar flaring."

"What does that mean?"

"It's when I blow out my powers. Dealing with magic feels like high altitude training. Almost like a power dampener," Kara tried to explain.

Diana had been barely listening to their discussion. She peered into her living room through the hole in the wall. Though the furniture was skewed, the ice cream remained intact. Her eyes snapped onto a tiny detail she almost overlooked.

Freckles of tiny red droplets sprinkled over the white couch.

"Circe!" Diana shouted from across the yard, "Prepare yourself! Lena has managed to convince me to give what you ask."

"I have?" Lena blurted.

"I'm impressed mortal, you had seven minutes to spare." The witch opened her eyes and planted her feet on the ground. She was confused as everyone else, but wasn't going to question things lest Diana change her mind.

Diana instructed Lucifer as she strode past her friends, "Ensure they remain behind me."

With her no nonsense tone he dutifully rounded them up and ushered them further away.

"You will honour your arrangement with Lena?"

"Of course, a deal's a deal. Now- do you need a jump start or you can get it off on your own?" Circe taunted.

"Are you ready?" was Diana's unphased response.

With a circling of her hands a sigil of white energy drew in the air in front of her, "Just waiting on you- Godkiller."

The final taunt was last drop that caused the dam to break. A ferocious yell pierced the air as Diana crashed her bracers together.

A concussive blast rang through the air, projected toward Circe.

Despite being on the opposite side of the field, as well as, covered by both Kara's and Lucifer's bodies, Lena found herself gritting her teeth at the pressure generated from the reverberation. She imagined if she were on the business end of it, her bones would disintegrate into a fine powder.

The witch held fast as the sigil absorbed the shockwave, turning it into a burning orange colour as the final component activated the spell.

When the air settled, the sigil itself rush into Circe's body. The force knocked her backwards, as if the momentum that would have occurred naturally from the Diana's blast was deferred. Instead of crashing into the ground however her body suspended mid air for several seconds.

Circe's eyes glowed white as a column of energy first surrounded her then righted her vertically, hovering dramatically above Diana. She threw her head back and cackled in triumph.

"Thank you Diana, you are definitely my new favourite godling."

"Begone Circe, you've ruined my afternoon enough," Diana replied coldly

Circe's cackle echoed as she disappeared, her body enveloped by the energy and gone from there presence.

With the danger gone, Diana marched straight up to Kara, "Kara, please let me tend to your injuries immediately."


	9. Talk About History Repeating Itself

Kara took a defensive step back, "What? I'm fine."

Though Kara had thoroughly lied to her for years about her identity, Lena knew she was lying now. She really wasn't trying, as she employed her obvious tell of overcompensation.

"There is blood inside, Kryptonians are not impervious to magical attack," Diana explained as she tenderly took hold of Kara's forearm.

"I said I'm fine!" Kara snapped sharply as she pulled her arm away. It was becoming slightly irritating for Diana to keep telling her about her own feelings. First that she was in love with Lena, now that she was hurt.

Diana knew better than to take offense, she softened, "Kara being vulnerable to something does not make you weak, and there is no shame in receiving care when you are hurt."

Sweat dripped down Kara's face, mixing with the dirt. She just needed a shower. She just-

"Please," Lena's worried voice coaxed, "let us help you Kara," Lena's hand extended forward, returning Kara's glasses to her.

Kara's stubbornness buckled at Lena's unease. "I told you I'm fine," her suit dematerialized as she put on her glasses, "there's no need to worry...about...me." An instantaneous light headedness overwhelmed her and she swayed forward.

Lena who was closest, helped steady her for a moment, only for gravity to pull hard on Kara. Diana rushed forward to help, her arm encircled Kara's waist, lowering her slowly to the ground. Her glasses unceremoniously slipping off and dropping to the ground.

"You'r sooo sstrong," Kara slurred, her eyes half open staring at Diana.

"I know."

"Oh my God!" Lena exclaimed as they got Kara into a prone position.

"Believe me, He has very little to do with anything," Lucifer added snidely.

Diana threw him one quick glance over her shoulder that banished him into looming silence.

The back of Kara's shirt was riddled with small holes and soaked with blood. Diana unceremoniously tore the fabric apart to get to Kara's wounds.

Lena's heart dropped to her stomach. This can't be happening again.

"You're jacket Lucifer," Diana demanded calmly. He didn't put up any argument as he rapidly gave into her request.

Kara's back was brutalized. Dozens of holes in her flesh, some of which were oozing sticky red blood. As if someone had hammered nails into her back and then pulled them back out.

With Lucifer's bundled jacket, Diana pressed frimly against the deeper wounds that was still hemorrhaging.

"You got in front of me."

Kara winced softly before her tired eyes latched onto Lena's wide, terror filled ones, "Heyyy its fiine, 'mmab fine Lee. Jus need sunn."

"You've been in the sun all this time. Kara you- you aren't healing. Why isn't she healing?" Lena was on the edge of panic.

"Magic," Lucifer answered plainly, managing to avoid the 'I told you so' tone of voice.

Magic? Magic! I thought she was only invulnerable to kryptonite. Now she's not even healing!

"We need to call her back. How do we get her back?"

"Lena-"

"Circe owes me. Her magic did this, she can undo it!"

"Lena calm yourself," Diana instructed, "Kara needs you with her."

Grabbing Lena's hands, Diana made her compress Kara's wounds, "As hard as you can...good..." Kara whined and squeezed her eyes shut at the pressure exerted.

Although it didn't solve the problem, it gave Lena a task to focus on. Not that she didn't come to the right conclusion. Kara's blood loss was substantial enough that her core temperature dropped and her skin was pale and sweaty. The nearest hospital was a good way from here and even then, that wouldn't guarantee doctors would be able to heal magical wounds.

"Please help her," Lena supplicated to the goddess.

"I will, I promise you," Diana assured, quickly swiping away Lena's fallen tears.

"Keep her awake," was Diana's last instruction before abruptly leaving, forsaking propriety and jumping through her breech in her wall to head inside.

"Wha- wait!" Lucifer followed quickly behind the Amazon leaving Kara and Lena alone.

Leaving Lena trying to keep Kara in the land of the living.

Just another typical Luthor interaction of Kara getting hurt because of her.

She could feel the blood soaking through the cloth, wetting her own hand. She shuddered and tears streamed down her face.

It was much like when they last faced off with Lex. They were on the brink of defeating him. But it wouldn't be Lex if he didn't have one more trick up his sleeve. Lillian blasted the kryptonite suit with a disruptor making it possible for Lex to stab Kara with kryptonite. Both made their escape, leaving Lena desperate to keep Kara alive, waiting for rescue by the Superfriends. Desperate to keep life from bleeding out of Supergirl.

"Talk 'bout, hist'ry repeating itself," Kara attempted a smile her tired eyes peering up through the slits of her eyelids, reading Lena's thoughts.

Lena huffed, "I can't believe something like this had to happen for me to realize how stupid goading you was. Especially when we had simple task of saving the world to accomplish."

"Heh."

"Diana will be back soon. She's going to help. She- I need you to stay awake. Okay?" Lena voice cracked. With her hands occupied, she used her shoulders to wipe the tears away.

"Hmmm. 'm not goin' anywhere."

The energy Kara was using to keep her eyes open, she transferred to broaden her smile. It did the opposite of reassure Lena who panicked as Kara shut her eyes.

"No no no, Kara stay awake! Stay with me...please."

"Always," Kara managed to whisper.

Her heavy eyelids cracked open once more, her smile fading. She was too tired to do anything other than watch Lena. She was so beautiful. But she was so sad.

Why did she always make Lena so sad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saturday might be the new upload day


	10. The Blood Soaked Feather

Diana had already gotten to her phone. Calling was the quickest way to get ahold of someone once they were on this plain of existence. After that, things would get more difficult.

Zatana might be the best bet and she could get here fast. If she couldn't get ahold of her, then surely Bruce could. He mentioned once that they were both good friends.

"There you are!" Lucifer came jogging to a stop.

Diana paused, "What's wrong?" sensing Lucifer's uncharacteristic urgency.

"The puppy needs help."

"Yes, I know."

"I have an idea."

"Speak quickly."

"Alright, but you have to promise not to tell them that I helped. I have a reputation to maintain."

"Lucifer!" Diana growled as her patience thinned.

"My demon body guard used one of these to heal my brother when he was hurt by a demon blade. If it worked for my brother maybe it would work on aliens."

"One what?"

With a roll of his shoulders his wings unfurled, filling the space.

He thought they'd impress her but her vehemence wasn't shaken. She was a woman with a mission. And honestly, he should have considered that an Amazon would have seen more impressive things than a man with wings.

...

There was no need for words when their eyes were lauding over each other.

Lena was hypnotized by the will behind the slivers of exhausted blues that always refused to give up and surrender. Where the default setting was to resist despair as ferociously as possible. To not fall into oblivion but the rise above it.

The sun was at the perfect angle that breathed warmth into her glistening green eyes. Kara knew they could be as cold and angry as kryptonite. But not now. Now they were like the first greens of spring, triumphant over the frost. A reminder that life can always renew itself.

Disruption came to their enchantment when Diana barreled through her broken wall, precisely skidding to a halt. Without actual testing, Lena couldn't tell if Diana was as fast as Kara, but she blurred through the air just the same, appearing knelt beside them in the blink of an eye. Lucifer arrival was delayed, not keeping up with Diana's pace.

Lena noticed the single, immaculate, white feather Diana brought with her. It was as long as Diana's forearm and had a sliver shimmering quality to it.

"What is that?"

Diana tugged on Lena's arm, urging her to expose Kara's back.

Kara shut her eyes and sucked in air through her teeth at the change of pressure. Her back remained raw and unhealed however the oozing had appeared to have slowed.

Diana wasted no time and she lay the feather across Kara's back.

The white feather stuck onto her skin and did nothing more than become stained with Kara's blood.

"Nothing's happening," Lena distrustfully observed, magic was such an absurd and obscure concept.

"It will- just give it a moment," Lucifer urged, although Lena wasn't particularly paying attention.

"You promised you'd help!" Lena persisted, railing at Diana. The false goddess simply ignored her angry protests, her attentions focused solely on Kara.

"I need to get her back to the city. She needs medical attention!" Lena declared resentful and moved to cover Kara with the bloody jacket.

She found herself instantly stopped by Diana's two vice grip hands and a warning glare. Lena realized she finally found the line she shouldn't cross with Diana. Question her judgment, her choices, her relationships, but not her word. Her honour. With this knowledge Lena finally understood how to fear Diana.

There was no time to harbour the new feeling.

Beneath them, Kara took another sharp inhale, this time flinging her eyes open, white heat bubbling within them. Her back arched high in one forceful spasms, her hands digging into the ground. A blinding golden light erupted from the bloody feather, with an intensity Lena's eyes could not bare.

It was like something cold shot up her spine then extended under her skin. It numbed all her pains and made her muscles shiver. The feeling was so overpowering, Kara was struggling to keep her heat vision under control. Not that she knew she had so much reserved energy for heat vision.

Diana and Lucifer monitored closely as pure light radiated brightly from the point of contact.

Kara gasped as cold suddenly turned to heat. Bones and muscles in her back stretched out with the new feeling. The chill under her skin had found her wounds and were now cauterize each one from the inside. What added to the strangeness of the sensation was that she could feel her flesh sizzle without the pain.

"Ahhh," Kara sighed with relief as she slumped back to the ground. She felt as if she circumnavigated the earth five times and at the same time rejuvenated by completed a spa treatment.

"That actually worked," Lucifer gawked, full of surprise.

No longer blinded, Lena gaped in astonishment at Kara's perfect, unscared back. Caked in dried blood but otherwise totally healed. To verify what she saw, she reached out, her fingers barely grazing Kara's skin.

A startled Kara used her super speed to avoid the touch, turning to sit up grabbing Lena's wrist. The additional stimuli was too much for Kara at the moment. The hurt of rejected comfort settled quickly in Lena's eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It's just a bit sensitive. I'm fine," Kara tried to apologize, easing off her grip.

Lena nodded in understanding, giving a weak smile.

Diana already loomed over them, issuing firm instruction, "Come with me." There was a disappointment laced in her command that caused both Lena and Kara to shoulder a bit of shame.

Disappearing within the new entrance in her broken wall, Diana casually kicked out the bottom and punched through the top, making the hole bigger. Though bamboozling to the others, it was common sense for Diana to make the breech bigger to allow easier assess to her guests.

Lena draped Lucifer's jacket over Kara's shoulders to cover her exposed back. Both women trudged slowly, following Diana inside. Full of trepidation, like if they were summoned to principal's office, who was about to, at best scold them and at worst expel them.

It was surprising to Lucifer that for once, he wasn't in trouble although, he probably would gladly take a spanking from Diana. Left alone outside, he considered leaving but as he turned to make his exit, he realized that mortals had left something behind. He pocketed the item, giving him a fragile yet valid reason to stay.


	11. What if this storm ends and I don't see you, as you are now, ever again?

At first, they thought they were going to be personally escorted to the car and forced to leave. Honestly it would have been better than whatever reprimand they were about to receive. Their warm inviting host was now replaced by a hardened warrior who demanded compliance.

Diana silently led the duo to the opposite side of her house, leading them into a room. The master bedroom. Her room. Again large, minimalist and luxurious as everything else in the house, with a massive king sized bed complete with a four corner post sheer canopy.

Confusion ensued as the delinquents took cautious steps inside.

"This is the bathroom," Diana beelined to a door across the room. Inside Diana took a moment to scrub her own hands clean in a round, beige, marble sink. The tones there taking on a earthy quality rather than a continuation of white.

"We could just use the guest room," Lena offered, remaining confused yet not wanting to impose.

Diana exited, "There is no guest room. That is the closet," she pointed to another door, "There are towels there and you both can feel free help yourself to any clothes that fit."

Stopping authoritatively in front of them she issued her last instruction, "Do not touch the sharp edges you find there," narrowing her eyes at a quizzical Kara. Without giving them a chance to question or resist Diana left the room, closing the door behind her.

Kara's eyes were wide, "Well...that went a lot better than I anticipated."

"Or wants us to be presentable before she chews us out."

Kara's shoulders dropped, Diana was most likely livid at both of them.

"Why don't you go first, I'll get you a towel," Lena offered.

As Kara disappeared into the bathroom, Lena realized her mistake. She froze with her arm outstretched, keeping her bloody palm inches away from touching the closet door knob.

Kara had almost been taken away from her again. She almost slipped right through her fingers. It wasn't her fault this time, at least not completely. Alex would be furious when she found out what happened. Lena should have done something. Demanded that Kara leave with her when Diana told them to.

Kara is Supergirl. She still wouldn't have left. She'd want to help, however dangerous the situation was to her. Not that Lena could blame her, she thought the same.

Kara could have been killed. Again.

Everyone thought Supergirl was indestructible. Even Lena wouldn't have guessed how much vulnerabilities she really had.

Lena didn't protect her.

A panic overwhelmed her. Without thinking she rushed into the bathroom. She needed to be sure Kara was alright. 

A barefooted Kara froze, wide eyed, like a deer in headlights at Lena's sudden entry. She was holding the door of the shower open, thus far having been able to get down to her bra and boyshorts. Kara's current state of undress didn't deter Lena's approach in the slightest. She could feel the flush under her skin as Lena stood behind her.

Her eyes did a thorough examination first. With her memory being what it was, Lena juxtaposed the image of brutalized flesh in her mind against Kara's healed back. Cautious fingers probed the restored skin, both surfaces sticky with browning, deoxygenated blood. Kara neither tensed nor asked Lena to stop, allowing her to conduct her thorough examination. Lena scrutinized every inch of Kara's flesh, from shoulders to the base of her spine.

Only when her investigation was complete did Lena feel the embarrassment of her brazen move. She stepped back quickly giving Kara room.

"I'm sorry. I just needed to make sure..."

Kara finally moved, turning around slowly.

"...that you were really ok."

She found Lena wasn't looking at her, instead she was staring at her bloody hands. Lena needed some reassurance. That was something Kara could definitely provide. She wrapped her arms around Lena, eliminating all the space between them.

"I'm ok."

"I couldn't protect you."

"I wasn't worried with you with me."

"Last time was Lex, now this..."

Kara could feel the shudder in the smaller body she was holding and it made her hold on even tighter.

"…I almost lost you again Kara."

Kara sighed sadly, "I'm sorry Lena.  
I can't promise that more almosts aren't going to happen. That comes with who I am." Kara could feel the burn of Lena's errant teardrop fall on her bare skin.

"But I can live with that, once you're the always I can come back to," Kara's confession tapered to a whisper.

An aquifer of tears sprung from her eyes as Lena freed her arms from between their bodies and desperately enfolded them around Kara as tightly as she humanly could. She buried her uncontrollable eyes in Kara's neck and felt the crown of her head receive protective kisses.

Diana said they were standing in love, but Lena had to admit this felt like more like plummeting. The weight of Kara's head was against hers as the kryptonian rocked their bodies soothingly. Lena's heart was collapsing and exploding like stars during the unfolding big bang, over and over within her chest. Saturated by the feeling of her own worth.

For all the knowledge she possessed, nothing proved the least bit helpful in articulating an ounce reciprocation. There were no words Lena knew, in any language, would be able to successfully verbalize what Kara meant to her. All Lena could hope for, was that in clinging onto Kara, Kara would understand she was her everything.

...

Lucifer had poured himself another drink and had one waiting for Diana when she returned. The warrior remained agitated and was anything but the elegant hostess, downing her drink in one go. It didn't satisfy and she poured herself another, giving it the same treatment.

Lucifer silently watched, waiting for instruction. None came, as she headed back to the living room.

Effortlessly she picked up her single sofa off the ground, angrily exiling the heinous piece of furniture outside and out of view. Her level of perception was truly astounding, the specks of blood were so small, Lucifer wondered how exactly she was able to see it from outside. Though nothing about her should surprise him.

After reorganizing the furniture, Diana appeared to regain the semblance of calm he was more familiar with. A calm laced with a sense of irritation and defeat. The armoured warrior eased herself down, not to the couch but to the floor. He could see her trying to master her ire. Whether it was for her house guests, the intruder, herself or a little of everything, Lucifer knew he'd never get the answer so didn't bother asking.

In the absence of being asked to leave, he took his chance, gingerly sitting next to her on the ground.

"Magic am I right," he spat in disgusting.

"Hmmm, it isn't all bad," Diana conceded, relaxing with their small talk.

Lucifer huffed at the way she was trying to find the silver lining to the encounter.

"Much like you," her warm eyes found his. "I imagine that I owe you now. If you would like to collect after they finally leave, I would be available."

His mouth watered at the proposition. He wouldn't have imagined it to be so easy to 'have Diana make herself available.' All he had to do was be the knave he was to enjoy the evening of a lifetime. He knew men that would sell their souls for such pleasure.

"Diana, I'm afraid I don't recall handing out any favours today," it was the first time he addressed her by name since he got here and he didn't like it one bit. It felt, improper, for him to say.

Her eyes narrowed and held an edge, like the way she eyed the vixen outside, "I am not someone to forsake paying my debts Lucifer."

"You have no obligations here. I did it because I wanted to. Consider it a gift if you like."

He hoped never to cross the warrior goddess. The shape of her armoured tiara served to accentuate the frown between her brows. Thankfully it was one of confusion that sought clarification rather than hostility.

"I saved the puppy because the fox reminds me of, well, me. Her self loathing is... relatable. Sometimes you need to have a reminder that you aren't the most awful person to exist. I don't think she deserves to be without that."

"Hmmm."

"But like I said, don't go telling them that."

"You would hide the best parts of yourself?"

"Of course! I still have a reputation to maintain."

"You needn't cling to such a thing among friends Lucifer but thank you for your generosity," Diana's eyes softened. "You are very beautiful," speaking with reverent sincerity.

"Yes, people are always impressed with the wings," Lucifer smiked.

"It isn't the wings that awe me Lightbringer."

Lucifer's soul stilled, his blood ran cold and he could hardly breathe. It was her candor that struck him. Much like himself, Diana had little use for lies.

He could feel her steady, light breath on his face as she drew close.

Diana planted a chaste kiss upon his cheek. Slow, so it could be enjoyed while completely without seduction.

The Fallen One never expected he would ever enjoy such celibate affection. He could feel a blush on his face and tears in his eyes. His body shuddered and he lost the ability to form thought. Paralyzed by something he couldn't really understand.

He'd have so much to unpack in his next therapy session.

Diana handed him a pint of ice cream along with a spoon before taking one for herself. As she took the first spoonful, she nestled close to Lucifer, resting her head on his shoulder. The Devil was past the need for commands and he contentedly ate the partially melted delights his warrior Goddess offered.


	12. The Rain Shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> During season one of supergirl, after an episode ended, id switch channels to watch Lucifer. I suppose I always sort of grouped them together since then.
> 
> Sad to see the horns and cape hanging up after the 6th season of each but glad to have shared the ride.

Despite her state of undress, Kara enjoyed the closeness with Lena. In her mind, she had a lot of making up to do. If Lena needed an hour long cuddle, Diana would just have to wait until then. Well, hopefully.

Kara's projections were way off, as Lena pulled away a few after moments after getting her emotions under control.

"I'm sorry," Lena whispered.

"Don't be," giving Lena a soft, endearing smile.

Lena cleared her throat, "Well, I'll let you get cleaned up."

"Lena! Wait..." Kara proceeded awkwardly, "...I _actually_ need your help with that."

"... I'm sorry what?"

"The shower…you have to help me with the shower."

Lena's heart was racing, "What _exactly_ are you asking Kara?"

"I don't know how to turn it on," Kara turned back to the frosted shower door, opening it to show Lena. "I was...coming to get you. It looks like something more in your pay grade."

"Oh," the exhale was slow and controlled as Lena peered into the shower, understanding what Kara meant.

Like everything else in this house, the bathroom wasn't void of luxury. The brown marble with golden trimmings, the huge tub, the lighting fixtures, a divan for good measure and saying this was a shower spa was a modest description. Diana certainly enjoyed a certain level of comfort. She was a princess after all.

Lena took off her boots before she ventured in the cavernous space, they had sullied Diana's house enough already. The walls on both sides had several body jets while above had an enormous rain shower head. She made her way to the far wall where there was a small panel, which she assumed was the touch screen controls. Using her relatively unbloodied knuckles, she tapped the blank display. Repeatedly. But it remained unresponsive. Maybe it was voice activated.

"Display on. Shower display on."

"Start shower?" Kara offered from the outside.

"Not while I'm in here and you're out there Kara!" Lena protested despite nothing happening.

"Maybe you should go get Diana?" Kara suggested as she entered with Lena.

"Kara, I run a multi million dollar tech company, I think I can figure out how to operate a shower," Lena quipped.

"Yeah well I'm from another planet and this planets technology has always been confusingly primitive to me," Kara teased as they both now huddled around the controls.

The shower door slowly shut behind them, which unknowingly was the trigger that suddenly brought the display to life. Having already received instruction, water immediately shot out from every direction onto Kara and Lena, drenching them instantaneously. Both were dumbstruck as they were soaked to the bone, with perfectly heated water. Inconvenient, but not altogether unpleasant.

The system adjusted itself automatically, the brightness lowered gradually to 30% while teal LED lights powered on.

Kara marvel at it, standing in the centre looking up at the simulated rain, "This is pretty cool."

Admittedly it was. However Lena was mesmerized by something else. _Kara_. Water cascading over her skin, through her hair, down her body. Ridding her of all the signs of battle. She was magnificent.

Kara reached for a fragrant smelling bar of soap from the niche then pulled Lena closer. What she might lack in clinical precision, she made up for in tender consideration. Having lathered her hands sufficiently, Kara grasped both of Lena's and began cleaning.

Kara knew blood bothered Lena, despite how unaffected she would appear. It meant that someone was hurt and that was the last thing Lena would ever want. A Luthor couldn't be squeamish, but Lena wasn't a typical Luthor. She was so much more.

Kara took her time, between each of Lena's fingers until her hands were spotless. Being focused on the small task, Kara didn't even register Lena's gaze hadn't shifted away from her face.

"All clean now," Kara announced with a winning smile.

Part of Lena would always be Luthor and her zealous will took the wheel.

With her unstained hands, the grabbed Kara's face and pulled. Kara's eyes widened as her lips came crashing into Lena's, the smaller woman hungry with need. Lena's aggressive mouth had lips so impossibly soft. Kara was helpless to resist and closed her eyes, letting Lena take what she wanted.

A greed overcame Lena who only drew Kara lower and lower. But something felt wrong. Kara wasn't kissing her back. Did she even want this?

Considering she'd overstepped, Lena withdrew. Letting go, she left Kara in a daze, her eyes closed, nursing the ghosted feeling of Lena on her lips.

Bent over, Kara opened her eyes to reveal an uncertain expression on Lena's face.

The body jets on the sides switched to a fine mist of water.

"I'm sorry, we should have talked about this before..." Lena bit her lip.

"Yea, we should have."

Lena's heart fell.

Large hands reached low, to the back of her thighs, hooking onto them. In one smooth motion, Kara lifted Lena off the ground.

Lena's green eyes widened in momentary fright. Her arms instinctively wrapped around Kara's neck and her legs around Kara's waist, gripping on like a python. She was a little above Kara's eyeline now, arms of steel holding her securely in place.

"You can reach better from here," was Kara's hysterical suggestion, nodding her approval for Lena to proceed.

Lena wanted to laugh, but there were other pressing matters that required decisive action. She buried her hands in Kara's hair and devoured. As if it would be taken away before she could get her fill. The height advantage she had made her push her tongue deeper into Kara's mouth, as Lena was granted the unprecedented access.

Shy fingers slithered under the hem of Lena's blouse, finding purchase on the small of her back. One hand held firm while soft fingertips from another ghosted the edges of Lena's lowest ribs. She couldn't contain the shudder the tore through her body at the simple touch or the goosebumps that erupted over her skin. Lena pulled away, gasping for air.

"Are you ok? Did I hurt you? Do you have to stop? Are we going too fast?" Kara shot off a barrage worried queries.

At the concern, Lena couldn't be more in love. Never before had she wanted to give all of herself to another person.

Leaning back against Kara's steady hands, Lena ripped the front of her blouse straight down the middle as if she were Supergirl herself. She shrugged off the useless material before freeing her boobs of their confines.

The effect breathlessly immediate, blowing Kara's eyes, as they raked over the exposed body with slackened jaw.

"We've gone too slow already Kara," Lena conceded, illuminating the way forward.

Their lips crashed together once more in a blissful frenzy, driven by years of accumulated, previously denied passion.

* * *

By no means was Lucifer eating his pint of ice cream quickly. He was savoring having the Goddess snuggled next to him and was deliberately taking his sweet time. It was a wordless pleasure to enjoy time in her presence.

Scraping the bottom of the pint, he came to a realization, "I thought that those mortals would be back by now."

"Hmmm."

"Are you sure they're alright?"

"Are you worried about them?"

"Me? Of course not. I don't want to lose all my feathers to whatever trouble they find themselves in."

"Hmmm."

"Well you don't seem concerned so I'd take it as a good sign."

"They are most likely busy earning the gift you gave them."

Lucifer cocked his head quizzically.

"Sinning as we speak. I'm sure you'd be proud," Diana elaborated, casually licking her spoon clean of ice cream.

The Devil grinned, finally catching her meaning, "Well there's hope yet in the world!"

Diana's expression was however melancholic.

"Wha- are you still angry at them? I thought you of all people would be glad they hooked up."

"I am."

"Just disappointed that you aren't rolling around with them too?"

She huffed, poking at her ice cream.

"To be in love is one of the most beautiful things life has to offer. But in man's world, it is so fragile and fleeting. Especially to someone who has to travel to expanse of time." Diana sighed heavily, "I have walked it alone for such a long time. I thought it was time I open back up, at least that's what I thought before, in another world. Maybe I should reconsider."

Lucifer leaned back and regarded her burdened soul, "What are you saying?"

"I think you know exactly what I mean Lucifer. Being who we are is inherently dangerous."

"Isn't that the same quarrel those two resolved earlier? That gain was worth the gamble."

"It always is. But I am nothing to all of you. I selfishly invited everyone here for my own pleasure, to almost disastrous consequence."

"I really don't think anyone here would have preferred to spend their time any other way, than with you."

"Yes, a mistake on my part."

She continued at her ice cream with a forlorn expression.

It was like a different person appeared before Lucifer, neither their warm, friendly hostess nor the fierce Amazon warrior princess. This was a lone immortal. A permanent fixture surrounded by temporary things. Ever watchful. And so alone.

Lucifer's shoulders dropped, unsure of what to say. Careful, he put his arm around and held her, "Well, you can count on Old Scratch to always be here for you, no matter what." He craned his neck and kissed the top of the warrior's head.

Diana's distant expression didn't change, but she allowed his affection, waiting patiently for her other guests to return. In truth she was glad for the delay, it gave her time to relish their company for a final time. She was happy that Kara and Lena could share themselves in such a totality. That was the best thing to have happened today. Unfortunately, that did not distract her mind from the sadness of inevitable solitude she was adamant to return to.


	13. Current and Future Experiments

Any thoughts on the excesses of Diana's bathroom were exiled from Lena's mind, after Kara deposited her on the divan. Kara might have wanted to lay Lena down while she got some towels, but Lena kept clinging to her, unwilling to let go while enthralled in the afterglow.

Kara was an alien, Lena should have guessed this would have been an out of this world experience. Lena saw stars on the second wave of pleasure that crashed through her body, simultaneously learning that Kara could vibrate her fingers. The implications of her findings were astronomical. With her entire body limp, Lena's own plan to have her way with Kara was, in turn, utterly derailed.

A few moments passed before Lena registered Kara's feather, light kisses that were being peppered all over her face and neck. All she could do however was moan and muster a satisfied smile in her post-coital bliss. Kisses moved along her jaw to her ear.

"I love you Lena," was Kara's whisper.

Lena's threshold was finally surpassed. Overwhelmed, uncontrollable tears sprang out of her eyes, crying and laughing in relief at the same time. Her future self would feel ashamed at the memory of having absolutely no control over her emotions.

But when was the last time she felt so completely loved?

She pulled Kara down, needing to feel Kara's body on her own.

"Kara, I... I love you too," Lena's voice cracked, "but...saying it feels hollow."

Kara raised herself so she could look Lena in the eye. Lena panicked for a minute, considering, from the expression on Kara's face, she shouldn't have added in the last part.

"No...what I meant-"

"...Like if the words don't really do the feeling justice."

They never would. Lena nodded in agreement at the articulation before capturing the lips hovering over hers. Language was meaningless. The only hope was that action would fill the gap. Recognizing she had not fulfilled her obligations in that regard, Lena ran her fingers down Kara's body and straight to the prize between powerful legs.

"Humph - Lena please...stop," Kara broke off their heated kiss.

The revoking of consent stunned and confused Lena, but she complied, moving her hand away. Was Kara just humouring her? Did she really want Lena?

"Stop that too. I can see what you are thinking. This is real Lena," Kara punctuated with a kiss.

"Then what's the problem?"

"I've just, never been with-"

"A woman?"

Kara blushed, "Well yes, that too...but I was going to say with a human."

Lena softened instantly with understanding.

"I can seriously hurt you if I lose control. We'll figure it out but I don't think we should run those experiments in Diana's house."

Lena smirked, "Hmm...experiments...kinky, but I'm okay with that."

"Wha...I uh, what I meant was...," Kara blushed harder. She kept uttering sounds but full sentences remained illusive.

Lena laughed at Kara's usual floundering for a quick moment then reached up to silence Kara with a searing kiss. As expected it calmed Kara who melted onto the smaller body below. Even doing so, Lena could tell how much control Kara was holding onto, seeing she wasn't being crushed by the weight of a kryptonian.

"You're right, not here," Lena's fingers ran across Kara's chin then her lips before she husked, "I can't wait to do many, many experiments with you, for science of course..."

"You're such a nerd," Kara giggled at Lena's commitment to this line of teasing, "Stay here, I'll be back in a sec..."

Before a protest could even be made, Kara already returned and had Lena swaddled in the softest towel. Did all of Diana's things need to be luxurious?

"Lena you have to come see this!" Kara brimmed with excitement.

Once again, without even getting to blink, Lena was transported to Diana's walk in closest. The space was large enough to be another room entirely, but curiously empty, with perhaps only about a suitcase of clothes. Diana was clearly a light traveler. That however was not what Kara brought her here to see.

They circled the closet island, marveling at a sword and shield that were deliberately positioned. Finally, ancient artifacts that belonged in a museum and yet they appeared fully functional. The sword itself was so well maintained and undamaged it might as well been recently forged.

"It's beautiful," Lena admitted breathlessly, mesmerized by the blade. So taken by the craftsmanship, Lena did not notice Kara's hand reaching out.

"I wonder how sharp it is...?" Kara's finger barely glided over the edge, "Ow!"

"Kara! Are you alright?" Lena rushed around the island to Kara's side.

They both started wide eyed as blood trickled down Kara's finger and down to her palm.

"I'm bleeding."

The slice on her finger already healed closed by the time Lena heard the words.

Kara frowned deeply as she stared at Lena contemplatively. Again Kara slid her thumb along the blade's edge, groaning loudly as it cut her again.

"Stop that! What are you doing?"

Kara watched as her bloody thumb healed itself. Lena studied Kara's expression. First it was Kara's deductive reason, her reporter instincts finding the connections. Then her face transformed to Supergirl's outrage, lined with fear and mistrust. Lena saw it before, when she told Supergirl that she could make kryptonite. Diana possessed a weapon that could hurt her and Kara didn't like it one bit.

"She knew that this could do that."

"I expect that's why she told you not to touch."

The problem was, being kryptonian brought with it a certain level of invulnerability. When faced with things that threatened the safety Kara enjoyed, well, it caused a certain amount of insecurity. Right now, Kara was ready to throw Diana's sword into a volcano.

"Why would she have something like this?"

"Why wouldn't she?"

Kara whipped her head to face Lena angrily.

"Come on Kara, she's an Amazon warrior. This would be like an extension of her arm."

"She could kill me with this!"

"She's a goddess, using a sword would just make it easier for her to kill you."

"Well I'm glad you can find levity in discovering something that could hurt me," Kara's indignation shot out indiscriminately. She only realized her mistake as she saw the bitterness settle in Lena's eyes.

"Lena- I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that."

Lena huffed and gave a cynical smile.

"Kara, you might not believe me but I understand it more than you realize. But if anything, I've learnt that intention matters. Not everything that hurts you was meant to cause you harm."

Like the secret she kept from Lena for years. Kara's anger dissolved at the revelation but her fear remained.

Knowing Diana possessed this object of power, inadvertently made her dangerous to Kara's existence. Not that Lena would allow Diana to harm Kara. She took a supportive grasp of Kara shoulder.

"Look, if Diana didn't want you to see this she could have hid it. She seems to trust us enough with the knowledge of her. She was using herself as a distraction in a fight she knew she couldn't win so we could get away. And, if she wanted to hurt you, she wouldn't waste her time seducing you with food. I think it is safe to assume, she's not out to get you."

"I know that, but what if someone who wants to- wait...did you just say Diana was trying to seduce me with food?"

"She made you dumplings for crying out loud. A good strategy to try and get to you through your stomach."

"That's ridiculous! Why would she be interested in me when she has the Devil under her thumb?"

"Seriously? She's an amazon from a female only island. And you're out of this world. Why wouldn't she be?" Lena smirked, feeling triumphant, realizing she finally got one up on Diana.

Kara blushed, turning back to the sword. What if an enemy got ahold of the sword and came after her? Or her family? Or Lena. Kara felt fingers intertwine with her own.

"Besides, she and anyone else would have to get through me first to get to you," Lena stated assuredly laced with a fine possessiveness.

Kara's heart raced as studied the determination on Lena's face. Lena meant every word. It was a promise and Kara couldn't help but feel a bit overwhelmed. It was easy for her to put herself in harm's way to protect people, she could take a thrashing. But it always hit differently when others stood to defend her. She felt claimed. Like if she finally belonged.

From the corner of her eye Lena spotted the twinkling of tears that made their way down Kara's cheek. As she opened her mouth to ask what was wrong she was grasped in a bear hug. Kara always gave the best hugs. Admittedly, Diana did too, however, Lena's arms already knew their place around Kara.


	14. To What End

Diana so effortlessly exuded such a ferocious capability, that it was a quizzical sight to see her curled on the floor within Lucifer's cradle.

Lena chastised herself for forgetting that Diana would never fit into any mold she could possibly conceive of. Diana did not lose an ounce of magnanimity and yet she was so soft. Owning her every contradiction the way she did. She was a warrior yes, but she was a woman too.

Even Lucifer was a conundrum in the scene. Gone was his usual demeanor, replaced with an empathy that one would not think the Devil would possess. He held Diana so purely, Lena wondered if she could ever manage to look so sinless.

The scene that ought to be a Renaissance painting threw off the plan Kara and Lena had to be direct and unapologetic for what happened. They didn't do anything wrong so they had not to apologize for.

Seeing the deep sadness in Diana's eyes, Kara at least forsook that approach immediately. She was all too familiar with the feeling, the dejection that came when she had failed to protect someone. Diana was trying to protect them. Why did she even consider Diana with such suspicion a while ago?

They presented themselves before the pair of immortals, on the opposite side of the coffee table. Whatever evidence of Kara's injury there was, had been gotten rid of.

Lena cleared her throat in effort to get their attention.

Diana was scraping the bottom of her ice cream pint. Lucifer smiled in amusement at the quirk, as Diana tried to get every last bit onto the spoon. Otherwise they were very much ignoring the mortals.

Kara tried next, "Diana..."

"Your bath was to your liking I trust?" Diana asked without looking up.

Lucifer peered up from hooded eyes and smirked mischievously, "We were worried something had happened. We almost came to check on you."

Kara and Lena both reddened. The Devil said it like he knew what they were doing.

"It was...amazing. Highly recommend," Kara added awkwardly.

"I'm glad you both found something to wear," Diana said plainly, more respectful of their privacy than Lucifer.

Lena found a knitted sweater that she was pulling off as a dress while the Kara acquired a romper that was just a little roomier in the curved areas.

"They're a little big, but thank you."

"Of course," Diana brushed off, licking the spoon clean.

Sensing Kara's resolve waver, Lena sought to control the situation.

"Diana...," at the formal affect, Diana's eyes snapped onto Lena's that made the smaller woman swallow, "...we just wanted to thank you for everything."

Finally, Diana untangled from Lucifer, putting aside her empty pint before crossing her legs. Sighing heavily before the Amazon steeled herself then finally facing them.

"And I want to apologize for what happened, I did not intend to put your lives in such danger. I assure you...it will not happen again."

Lena's knees buckled beneath her and she collapsed onto the couch that waited for her. She was dumbstruck, the ultimatum like a blow from Diana's own sword. There was no misinterpretation and it made her heart sink. They were here because Diana allowed them access to her, now that access was being revoked. Lena knew there would have been consequences to her actions but never anticipated it to be so severe. When did Diana even become so important in her life?

Kara too was devastated and tears welled in her eyes. She dropped to her knees.

"We're sorry for everything. We should have listened to you! Its a habit that we don't leave friends to face danger alone. We just didn't know."

Diana rose onto her own knees to face Kara. Reaching across, she took hold of Kara's face and pulled her head down where Diana gently kissed the weeping woman's forehead.

"I should have just listened to Lucifer," Kara berated herself.

"Shhhh," Diana brought their foreheads together as she stroked Kara's cheeks softly with her thumbs.

"I rush in to help without thinking things through sometimes. You can ask Lena. Or my sister Alex, she knows how reckless I can be. Please. I'm sorry," Kara wept with abandon, wishing she knew the correct combination of words to make Diana change her mind.

"Kara don't apologize. Your desire to help those in danger make you wonderful person you are," Diana swiped away the tears that reached her thumbs. Kara's hands grasped onto Diana's bracers, as if it would allow her to hold onto Diana forever.

"And I take comfort in the fact that you have people that look out for your well-being, even if you forget to," Diana's eyes peered across to Lena, who was silently attempting to manage her own devastation.

Lucifer didn't have to be told that this applied to him as well. Their collective heartbreak was frankly a bit absurd. He had the Detective and now with the puppy and the fox together, it was Diana who was alone and yet she was trying to comfort them. Her pain was perhaps greater than all of theirs combined, she was too much of a warrior to show it.

Teary green, guilt ladened eyes met his. Finally she understood the cost of magic. Lucifer gave the inconsolable, human a sympathetic smile. It wasn't her fault a witch suddenly appeared. Diana was busy consoling the puppy she was about to abandon. She peppered Kara with kisses on her forehead, over her shut eyes and her tear stained cheeks.

"Please you can't just...disappear."

"Kara you are so kind and selfless and brave. I can't imagine you'd ever need me. But if you do, you won't have to cross universes to find me. I won't be far."

Being respectful of newly established boundaries, Diana gave Kara the smallest of pecks on the side of her soft lips.

With her eyes closed, Kara let out a deep sigh. Composure returned to her somehow. Diana said earlier, Kara wouldn't have to face future dangers alone. She wasn't just referring to Lena, Diana was letting Kara know she'd be there for her too. This wasn't farewell it was a see you later and that was the reasoning Kara clung onto like a lifeline. Diana might have made a better paragon of hope she was.

Kara let go and wiped away her own tears. A determination set in as she looked across to Diana. Sitting back on her knees, Diana's warm smile returned. Kara nodded in understanding.

"We'll should get going then," Kara suggested.

"Oh no, you can't leave now," Lucifer cautioned, "not when there's a debt to be repaid."

The energy in the room took a dramatic 180 degree turn. Kara and Lena stared at him with consternation, whatever sadness was now abandoned. Lena hardened for confrontation, as her gaze shifted back and forth between the devil and Diana. Where both immortals prepared to take a pound of flesh for their mistakes?

Lena found strength in her legs and rose to her feet, "Whatever it is I'll pay it, and you'll leave Kara out of this."

"Wha? Lena! Absolutely not!" Kara too was on her feet, her body tensing, ready to take whatever came Lena's way once again.

"Diana please, leave Kara out of this. She's been through enough today," Lena begged.

Diana raised an eyebrow, surprised they would think she was involved, but didn't intervene.

"I'm the Devil, your punishment is mine," Lucifer smirked, making a show, turning his eyes red.

Kara clenched her fists and turned her eyes white, ready to release her heat vision.

Of course she'd fend off the devil for the fox.

Lucifer grinned as his eyes went back to normal as he moved closer to Diana.

"You lovebirds need to help finish up this ice cream before you go, they're starting to melt," he held out Kara's unfinished pint to her, "besides you could use the practice when it comes to eating things out."

Diana chuckled as her lips pecked Lucifer's cheek. Their sudden closeness confused Lena or made her jealous again. She wasn't sure anymore, she had surpassed her quota of emotions for the next several months.

The heat flushed away from Kara's eyes, her blues now a mix of embarrassment and relief. "Maybe you should have just led with that," she suggested as she accepted her half finished ice cream, "besides, I can help with that." She bent over to the ice cream and gently blew over them, her freeze breath re-chilling what may have been thawed.

"I knew there was a handy reason Diana kept you around," Lucifer mused.

"Kara's very useful as established. But what's her possible reason for keeping you around?" Lena snarked without thinking twice. It grated her nerves to hear Kara's worth or presence be questioned even in jest.

Lucifer on the other hand took the banter and her defensiveness in stride. He was about to continue the verbal spar when Diana put an abrupt end to it.

"He ensures everyone gets their due," Diana stated resolutely. Lena and Lucifer both deflated as Diana demeanor and tone closed any and all future arguments on the matter. She just wanted to enjoy them without the showmanship.

The Devil held no ill will and he smiled warmly as he offered Lena a pint of chocolate ice cream. Lena took the olive branch, concluding that animosity was finished for today. They could comply with Diana's final wishes.

Lena lowered herself onto floor and Kara followed. They all sat wordlessly as they had their final dessert with Diana.

"Oh I almost forgot," Lucifer disrupted, digging into his pocket, "you forgot these outside." 

In his outstretched hand Kara's glasses was being returned to her.

"Thanks," Kara smiled sheepishly as she took it from, she hadn't even realized they weren't on her face. Maybe because among the rag tag group she didn't have to hide. 

"You know, Lucifer, you've been trying to look out for us all evening and we hadn't paid attention. I guess I'm trying to say, the Devil's a good friend to have," Kara's smile was as radiant as the sun. 

Lucifer was a concoction of conflicting emotions. He wanted to say something snarky, instead his face paled at the puppy's acknowledgment. It was the second instance in the afternoon where he felt so exposed. Is this why Diana brought him here to mingle with these people? So that people could see him the way she did? The only saving grace was the fox, whose emotions weren't as transparent as the other women. 

The nagging thought in Lena's head was that, it wasn't supposed to be like this. Diana's somber silence ate at her. It wouldn't end this way, not if she had a say.

Lena stared at Diana, the coffee browns swimming in the green pools. Diana's gaze was intense and unblinking but her focus deep within her own mind.

"I don't suppose you'll let me pay for the damages," Lena swallowed nervously as she disrupted the atmosphere.

"No. I'm thinking of selling, I don't believe the place agrees with me."

"Do you usually make such terrible investment decisions?"

Kara and Lucifer froze wide eyed and slack jawed, both had assumed Lena was finished being so deliberately antagonistic.

Lena just raised her eyebrow high as if to add another question mark, demanding an answer.

It forced Diana out of her brooding.

"And what do you suggest I do with it?"

"A patio would be great addition here," Lena pointed to the broken wall, "then when its finished, you can invite us back for the boar."

Diana sighed inward, she should have anticipated that, of all her companions, Lena would have not accepted her edict. Such boldness was typical of people in man's world. It was a refusal to accept the things that were and spurred on action for better, an endearing trait.

"If you are really going to sell, then I'd be happy to take it off your hands. You and the devil seem to be aware of what transpired between Kara and I, so this place...has sentimental value."

Lucifer smirked and Kara blushed cleared her throat loudly.

Oh how Diana would pine for the opportunity to fence against the smaller woman. Lena had her caught in a trap and this had to be declared a stalemate. If she were to sell Lena would undoubtedly buy it. Diana would be damned before she allowed Lena to return here to reminisce on the battle lost. She knew for one she'd never return here.

None of this had gone according to plan. Then again, when had anything?

Lena knew she had Diana cornered by the frustrated look in her eyes. Unlike the verbal outmaneuvering she delighted in accomplishing, this was thoroughly unsatisfying. But Lena refused to be left without her own reassurance that she would see Diana again, in her lifetime. "We can do the kalua outside. You do the pig, I'll bring the wine, Kara will bring dessert, and Lucifer can bring the dancers."

"See, I knew I'd like you," Lucifer grinned.

"We shall never meet here again Lena," Diana stated with finality.

Lena smirked as her green eyes gleamed. There it was. The affirmation that Lena wanted to hear. She saved Diana's words to memory and secured it in her mind with all the other important things she needed to remember. Of course it might not have seemed like anything reassuring, but Diana was nothing if not deliberate in every thing she did and said. Even when she talked like a sphinx.

They would never meet _here_ again. The great thing about space however was the vastness of it, tens of thousands of other places to meet. It was just a matter of time and the right circumstances. To what end, no one was quite sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your indulgence in this experiment of mine


End file.
